


A curse of love

by Cynthiahuang21



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynthiahuang21/pseuds/Cynthiahuang21





	1. Loki

当一位身披白袍的御林铁卫和几个侍从出现在学城的塔楼里时，周围的人都纷纷侧目，Loki也不例外。那时他正推着放满书的手推车，慢悠悠的经过二楼的围栏，远远的就瞥见了御林铁卫的侍从衣服上那鲜艳的红色三头龙家徽。  
学城和各地一向靠渡鸦联络，而御林铁卫通常都在国王身边护卫，没有国王的命令，他们极少会独自远行。就算御林铁卫要外出，也应该带上自己的仆人，但这位御林铁卫身边的仆人们瘦长苗条，穿着华丽，腰上也没有剑，一看就是贵族的贴身仆役。这是个很奇怪的组合，白袍卫士加上宫廷侍从，这支奇怪的队伍究竟要来这儿做什么呢？ 君临城里究竟出了什么事？  
望着御林铁卫雪白的披风，Loki的手不禁紧紧捏住了小推车的握把。  
然而下一秒，Loki几乎立刻就忍不住嘲笑起自己来。在维斯特洛，无论从前来自哪里，一旦选择成为学城的一员，就意味着放弃家族的荣耀、地位与财富。作为学城里的一名普通学徒，自己理应关心书籍、知识和魔法，关心君临城来的御林铁卫又有什么意义呢？Loki在心里对自己说着，君临、红堡……还有红色三头龙象征的坦格利安家族，这些离自己已经太远了，而且只会越来越远。总有一天他会戴上学士的颈链，被派到某个城堡里为某个家族服务至死，如果可以的话，Loki真希望这座城堡可以离君临城远一点。  
楼下的御林铁卫正在和负责管理此处的一位老学士小声交谈，而周围的人都忍不住停下了手里的工作，开始凑在一起悄声议论。只有Loki一个人依旧推着小车向前走去。他已经决定不再关心和君临有关的事了，转而回忆起了昨天夜里那个小小的魔法实验。  
“Loki！”  
就在Loki的小推车离最近的一张书桌还有不到一米远的时候，楼下的老学士突然喊了他一声。Loki回头望去，只见老学士正一边指着他，一边和御林铁卫说着什么。那名御林铁卫抬起头，盯着Loki看了一会儿，然后竟然大步流星的踏上了蜿蜒的环形楼梯，朝Loki所在的位置走了过来。  
眼看着那扎眼的白袍一点点的朝自己逼近，Loki的心脏忍不住怦怦直跳。他们为什么要亲自找上门来？他的父母，以及姐姐Angela公主（注释1）离世时，红堡的大学士也只派渡鸦给他送信。而现在他们竟然派了御林铁卫亲自前来，那么这回……  
在众人惊愕的目光中，御林铁卫很快就走到了Loki的面前。他恭敬的弯腰向Loki行了一个礼，却让Loki感到更加的不安，他甚至想捂住自己的耳朵，以免听到御林铁卫说出某些他不愿意听到的名字。  
“王子殿下。”那名御林铁卫语气谦卑的对Loki说到，“国王陛下派我来接您。”  
御林铁卫没有直接说出哪个名字，这让Loki稍微松了一口气。但这白袍卫士对自己的称呼却让Loki感到不太愉快。王子殿下？难道他们千里迢迢把御林铁卫派来学城，就是为了嘲笑自己吗？  
于是Loki故意避开了御林铁卫的视线，转身摆弄起了小推车上的书籍，冷冷的回答到：“骑士先生，你看见这满墙满屋的书了吗？这里是旧镇，是学城。这里根本没有什么王子殿下，只有学士和学徒。”  
“我只是奉命行事。”御林铁卫没有和Loki争辩，而是将一封信递到了Loki眼前。  
血红色火漆上印着的，正是Loki此刻最不愿意看见的坦格利安三头龙家徽，他觉得自己的双手发冷，指尖发颤，却不得不打开这封信，以迎接他想象中的某个至亲的死讯。  
然而看完了信，Loki却开始怀疑自己是不是根本不认得通用语，因为信上的写的内容实在是令人难以置信。Loki皱着眉看了一眼面前站的笔直的御林铁卫，可对方的表情看起来毫无疑虑。于是他又把信一字一句、从头到尾的读了几遍。最后Loki惊愕得如鲠在喉，呆呆的凝固在原地，甚至连个字母都说不出口。  
“王子殿下，时间很紧急，请您马上和我回君临城。我们已经为您准备好路上需要的服饰和用品，您什么都不用带，只要您换身衣服，我们马上就可以出发。”  
御林铁卫的耐心显然已经消耗殆尽，他朝楼下那些仆人招了招手，他们立刻提着大大小小的箱子，踏着灵活的小碎步迅速的走上二楼，把仍在失神的Loki团团围住，然后拉着他走向了某个房间。  
坦格利安的仆人们就像给玉米去皮似的扒掉了Loki身上宽大的学徒灰袍，然后跟变戏法一样从箱子里掏出许多奢华精美的衣服，一层层的套在他身上。紧着着他被按在一面镜子前坐下，一位仆人开始梳理他松散卷曲的头发，另一位仆人则开始为他挑选和衣服相配的宝石戒指。  
等到他们开始朝他喷洒香水的时候，Loki终于从漫长的震惊中清醒过来，他猛的站起身，不顾仆人们的阻拦，径直跑向了自己的房间，开始到处翻找自己这几年写下的研究笔记。就算要离开学城，他也必须把这些宝贵的研究成果一起带走。  
Loki翻遍了卧室里的每一个角落，把找到的所有笔记都在桌上堆叠整齐。最新的一份笔记是昨夜魔法实验的记录，空白的羊皮纸上仅仅写了几行字。  
望着还未完成的实验记录，Loki的心里渗出了一种古怪而苦涩感觉。那封信，还有此时此刻就站在门外那些来带走他的人，这一切简直比做梦还荒唐。  
难道……这些都是昨夜的魔法造成的吗？几滴鲜血、一缕头发，还有几句连他自己都不知道发音是否准确的咒语，真的会有如此强大的效力吗？  
等待已久的御林铁卫轻咳了几声，打断了Loki混乱的思绪。他看了看那白得刺眼的披风，又不自觉的望向卧室里的镜子。镜子里的男青年身穿一件深绿色的无袖锦缎长袍，胸前绣了一只金灿灿的小鸟，栩栩如生，展翅欲飞。一件浅绿色的丝绸披风正好遮住了他赤裸的手臂，在披风的肩部，金丝线绣成的三头龙图案熠熠生辉、光彩夺目。  
这人是谁？Loki忍不住在心里问到。镜子里的人看起来是如此的陌生，和过去四年里他每天看见的那个灰扑扑的年轻学徒没有一点相似之处。可镜子里的人看起来却又是如此的熟悉，无袖的长袍、柔软的披风以及象征家族的徽章，这正是君临城里贵族omega的打扮，这正是……正是他从前的模样。  
更令Loki感到惊讶和失望的是，他穿上这身衣服后，除了个子更高，头发更长，看起来和从前竟然没有太大区别，简直就像他从来没有离开过君临城一样。太糟糕了，他盯着镜子想，难道学城这四年的光阴就不曾在他身上留下任何痕迹吗？  
难道他其实还是从前那个Loki·Water吗？（注释2）  
不对，他已经不再姓“Water”了。  
他不再是国王的私生子，那封来自君临的信赐给了他新的姓氏。  
他现在是Loki·Targaryen，是占有铁王座、统治着七大王国的的坦格利安家族尊贵的王子。  
假如是在四年前，Loki必定会为得到这个身份而兴奋不已，如今他却只觉得遭到了命运的嘲弄。从前自己费劲心机也争取不到的东西，却在他早就放弃了过往，为自己选择了新的人生时，因为这样荒唐的理由而突然降临。而这一切的真正的源头，只不过是他昨晚心血来潮、偷偷摸摸在房间里进行的一次血魔法实验罢了。  
赶到卧室门口的仆人们并开口不征求Loki的同意，直接走了锦来，把桌上的研究笔记扔进了原本用来装衣服的木箱。御林铁卫见状便朝Loki弯腰鞠躬，做了一个“请”的姿势，脸上露出恭敬的微笑，眼神中却充满了不容拒绝和催促的意味。  
在他的冰冷的目光中，Loki缓缓的走出了自己狭窄而朴素的小房间。当他穿过学城拥挤的过道时，每个人都在看他，他们中的有些人昨天还和他在讨论典籍里的传说，可现在呢？这些熟悉的面孔上只剩一双双瞪大的眼睛，仿佛他是个陌生人。  
别过脸避开了那一双双惊讶的眼睛，Loki不得不继续往前走。他走下了长长的扶梯，曾经整理过的书架和使用过的桌椅从他身旁掠过，天花板上悬挂着的巨大天象仪无声的滑过他的头顶。他一路畅通无阻的走到文书台，学城的大门近在眼前。  
当Loki迈出大门，一辆黑色的马车就停在门边。他回头望去，学城还是一如往常的繁忙，旧镇的居民们进进出出，偶尔会有几个人好奇的瞥他一眼。大门的两侧，那两座一男一女的绿色斯芬克斯石像还是和他来的那天一样，面无表情的凝视着前方。  
一直紧跟在Loki身后的御林铁卫为他拉开马车的门，仆人们则低着头伸手将他扶进去，然后迅速的锁上了车门。 Loki听见仆人挥动马鞭的声音，车轮转动起来，碾过了旧镇古老的石砖马路，朝君临的方向匆忙的前进。  
马车的内部有着不符合外表的豪华，地上铺的是来自密尔的高档羊毛地毯，椅子上是来自科霍尔的精美织锦椅垫……几乎每一样东西都是自由贸易城邦的上等品，并且都是专为王室定制的，因为每一样东西上都有三头龙的纹样。  
马车的窗外，学城旁蜜酒河依旧闪烁着粼粼波光，来自各地的商船停泊在低语湾中，码头边上的集市仍然热闹非凡。马车走的很快，港口处由上千块白色石砖砌成的雄伟参天塔正离Loki越来越远，他还想再看一眼时，骑马跟随在马车旁的御林铁卫突然挡住了他的视线。Loki立刻拉上了窗帘，却还是能感觉到御林铁卫监视他的那种冰冷的目光。  
Loki厌恶御林铁卫这种小心谨慎的态度，却能轻易的猜透其中的缘由。  
这一切都是因为那封信。  
那封用以证明他高贵身份的信，此刻就放在Loki对面的箱子里。他打开箱子，从凌乱堆放的研究笔记中找到那封信，将它缓缓的打开。  
上好的信纸有几行写的十分漂亮的瓦雷利亚语，那笔迹虽然四年没有见过，Loki却再熟悉不过了。  
这是国王的笔迹，这是他的哥哥写给他的亲笔信。  
“致我亲爱的兄弟Loki，由于父亲、母亲和我们敬爱的姐妹Angela都已经永远离我们而去，为了维护坦格利安的古老传统和真龙血脉，经教会、御前会议和我商议后，决定选择你成为我的王后。为此，我已经以国王的名义承认你身体里流淌着的真龙之血，赐予你最高贵的坦格利安姓氏。这一决定不久之后就会通告全国，从此以后，你将正式成为真龙的后裔，终身享有一切符合你身份的权力、地位与荣耀。希望你能承担作为王族的义务与责任，结束在学城的学习，于十日之内回到君临城，我们的婚礼将在下个月初在贝勒大圣堂举行。”  
这每一个字、每一句话，在Loki眼中都是如此的滑稽可笑。  
老国王的三个合法后裔中只有Loki同父异母的姐姐Angela公主是omega，依照坦格利安的传统，无论是哪个坦格利安坐上铁王座，她一生下来就注定是未来的王后。但如果Angela不幸没能生下新的王嗣，就必须寻找另一个同样流淌着真龙之血的omega来延续坦格利安的血脉，他们需要一个替代品……  
现在Loki终于明白了，为什么老国王所有的私生子都被留在出生地或被母亲带走，而只有他被Frigga王后留在君临城。即使他是没人喜欢的私生子，即使人人都看不起他，老王后依然让他和王子公主们一起长大，和他们一起接受教育，一起嬉笑打闹，穿戴同样的珠宝华服、享受同等的美酒佳肴。原来他得到这一切，从来都不是因为他比其他私生子更聪明、更优秀，而是仅仅只是因为……因为众多私生子中只有他是omega。  
因为他从一出生就是那个替代品。  
在Angela公主活着的时候，在他们尚且不需要Loki的时候，即使四年前他一个人半夜逃出君临，逃到学城，也没有任何人来追赶，四年间他的哥哥和姐姐也从没给他写过一封信。而如今他们失去了Angela，才突然想起了世界上还有一个他。  
隔着泪水看去，信纸上的小字变得模糊不清，黑色的线条张牙舞爪的扭动着，仿佛纠缠在了一起，Loki觉得它们似乎绞在了一团模糊的黑色的三头龙形状，他甚至感觉有龙的火焰在炙烤他的皮肉，他正在疼痛中变得焦黑、溃烂，干枯、进而灰飞烟灭。  
痛楚在Loki的心中决堤崩溃，他愤怒的撕碎了手中的信，任由碎片四散飘落在自己的脚边。但即使如此，Loki依然能觉察到此刻自己心里满溢而出的除了失望和憎恨，还有一丝丝的喜悦和期待。他为此感到更加的羞耻和鄙夷，却怎么也不能把这隐秘的快乐抛诸脑后。  
这一丁点愚蠢的甜蜜滋味，源于Loki心中最令他厌弃的部分，那是坦格利安的血脉留给每一个后裔的诅咒，是数十年日夜相伴中对错误的人滋长而生的爱意，那人正是和他血脉相连的兄长。哪怕仅仅是作为替代品，只要能回到哥哥的身边，就足以让他感到本能的欢愉。  
在过去的四年中，Loki经常觉得他早已能轻松的忘记和坦格利安家族有关的一切，但在他看见这封信的那一刻，当他感觉到这不可抑制的快乐和痛苦同样强烈的时候，他才明白，所有试图忘却的努力都是徒劳。   
这份扭曲的爱意早已烙进他的心中，就如一颗扭曲生长的树，即使千万条根脉已将脚下的石心撕裂成块，在灵魂深处最阴暗的角落中，它还是枝繁叶茂、生生不息……  
透过窗帘的光线由白变黄，再变红，旧镇的灯火也在昏暗的夜色中一点点远去。夕阳沉入海平面之下，河湾地蜿蜒平缓的大道上，漆黑的马车载着真龙的新娘，渐渐消失在黑暗的远方。

 

注释1：Angela是原创的角色。mcu的Hela好像结合了漫画里另一个姐姐Angela的角色，所以就用了这个名字。  
注释2：在维斯特洛私生子的姓氏由出生地决定，就比如囧在北境出生，就姓snow。在王领地出生的私生子就姓water。（可能是因为君临靠河吧hhh）私生子得到家族的承认才可以用家族的姓氏。按照老马丁钦定的这个剧版结局，龙家是不太可能重回铁王座的，然而剧集结局实在太糟心，按我的私心龙妈火烧君临占领铁王座就结局了。就当成铁王座没有被烧，锤基二人都是Dany和John的后裔吧……


	2. Thor

维斯特洛大陆上流传着这么一种说法：每当一位坦格利安降生，诸神就将硬币抛向空中，选择疯狂或伟大（注释1）。并且他们总是无法抵抗来自血脉相连之人的诱惑，注定会疯狂的爱上自己的兄弟姐妹。  
在Thor看来，前一句话他可以接受，但后一句话完全就是在放屁，跟长城之外的女巨人喜欢找人类男人生孩子的谣言一样，都是以讹传讹的鬼话。  
Thor有两个姐妹，一个是大他三岁的姐姐Hela·Targaryen；另一个是小他一岁的妹妹Angela·Targaryen。  
非常肯定的是，Thor和姐姐Hela之间绝对没有任何超出姐弟之情的爱。也许是因为他们都是alpha，从Thor有意识开始，他们之间最经常进行的活动就是打架、打架、没完没了的打架。有时是为了决定谁有资格吃第一口妈妈做的水果派，有时是为了争抢和爸爸一起骑马比剑的名额，总之，他和姐姐可以为了任何一件鸡毛蒜皮的小事而打成一团。  
在Thor看来，姐姐傲慢自大、争强好胜，而姐姐也恰好是这么看待他的。虽然成年之后，他们总算学会了欣赏彼此的某些优点，但大多数时候他们还是热衷于以各种方式互相争斗。  
对于这样的姐姐，Thor根本感觉不到什么“来自血脉的吸引”，何况Hela15岁时就迎娶了来自高庭提利尔家族的omega女孩。自那以后Thor时常向七神祈祷，希望天上诸神保佑姐姐，别让她被提利尔家族活活毒死。毕竟这样的事，历史上可不是没有发生过的（注释2）。  
姐姐的婚事显然是家族之间利益交换的结果，实际上按照习俗，坦格利安家族的alpha必须和血亲结婚生子，以延续能驾驭巨龙的血脉。既然姐姐没能延续传统，这责任自然落到了Thor头上。  
Thor的妹妹Angela是他们三人中唯一的omega，因此他们二人这桩延续血脉的婚姻便早早的被定下。从Thor有记忆起，所有人都告诉他，Angela就是他未来的妻子。  
年幼时，Thor只知道他总有一天会和Angela结婚，然后生下众望所归的真龙后裔。既然他们总要在一起，那自己就应该爱她。 当Thor再长大一些，他开始意识到自己并不能从Angela身上感受到什么“诱惑”，但这也丝毫没有影响他的婚事。  
Thor的母亲是父亲的表妹、出身西境凯岩城的Frigga夫人。为了与兰尼斯特家族的联盟，父母尚在襁褓之中就已定下婚约，等他们都到了能生育后代的年纪，就在贝勒大圣堂举行了婚礼。  
南方人不像古板的北境人一样讲究忠于婚姻，Thor知道父亲在红堡之外还有其他的情人，但母亲只会觉得父亲找的一些情人身份太低贱，有损王室的尊严，却从不为此感到嫉妒或伤心。  
Thor曾经问母亲，为什么不在乎那些情人和私生子，为什么她爱父亲的的方式和其他人不一样，母亲则笑着告诉他：“因为我们是哥哥和妹妹，是国王和王后，我们必须要耗费一生来承担对彼此的责任，而激情不出几个月就会消耗殆尽。无论是你父亲还是我，就算夜幕降临时可以自由来去，但太阳升起后我们都要回到红堡。你说的那种爱情是责任的天敌（注释3），而我与你父亲之间的爱却是责任本身。我的孩子，你是铁王座的继承人，你必须把责任放在第一位。”  
父亲和母亲就像大多数维斯特洛的贵族，以一种平静、持久且互相尊重的方式，去爱家族为他们选择的伴侣，然后一起掌管领地、生育后代。他们总是教导Thor，作为王子、作为国王，如果不能把家族、责任和荣耀放在第一位，必定会给国家带来巨大的灾难。  
坦格利安家的后裔曾经不止一次的犯下这种过错，就如Thor的祖先Rhaegar·Targaryen，为了那种爱情让整个国家都付出了巨大的代价——风暴地的宝冠雄鹿旗取代了黑底红色三头龙旗长达数十年之久，而他自己也葬身于绿叉河畔。（注释4）。  
Thor就是在这样的教诲下长大的。他顺利的成为了一个出色的王子，像父亲那样勇猛善战、坚毅果敢，也像母亲那样气质高贵、风度翩翩。他还学会了身为王位继承人最重要的品质，那就是承担责任。  
而婚姻自然也是责任的一部分。所以四年之前，当妹妹Angela满15岁之后，Thor依照传统，像过去几百年中他们的无数祖先那样，和妹妹在贝勒大圣堂里举行了盛大的婚礼。  
除了这两个姐妹，Thor还有一个兄弟，他最小的私生子弟弟Loki。  
Thor两岁的时侯，母亲从王领地的某处把Loki带回了君临城，从此以后，他们四个人便一起在红堡里长大。  
但Loki不仅仅是外表看起来不太像个坦格利安，他的个性也和姐妹们大相径庭。  
到了六七岁的时候，Loki就不再像小时候那样从早到晚和他们三人混在一起。和Loki同为omega的妹妹Angela，整天不是比武练剑，就是去骑上她的小龙到处飞行。他们三人经常骑着小龙在梅葛楼（注释5）的铁屋顶上朝对方互相大吼“dracarys（龙焰）”，而Loki只会在楼下抗议他们总是制造噪音。  
他们那时整天又吵又闹、挥汗如雨，母亲没少训斥他们太过调皮。而Loki更喜欢读书、音乐和绘画和各种桌面游戏。虽然Loki是私生子，但母亲经常夸奖他，认为他比他们这三个正统的王子公主更像一个标准的贵族。  
不过看似安静的Loki，实则比Thor的两个姐妹更加狡猾和调皮。Hela经常光明正大的对Thor拳脚相向，Angela则会在他们打架的时候兴奋的围观，但是Loki会做什么，Thor通常很难猜到。如果Thor之前得罪了Loki，他就会在旁边对姐姐花言巧语，好让他被打的更惨一些。如果Thor最近的表现令Loki满意，他便会游说富有同情心的妹妹，教妹妹如何找借口解救他……无论如何，Loki总是有办法在不经意间改变别人的心意，好让别人做他想让别人去做的事情。  
Loki也很喜欢那些小小的恶作剧，比如偷偷把Thor杯子里的葡萄酒换成他最讨厌的苦茶，或是在卧室的地毯上设下陷阱让Thor摔的四脚朝天……不过在Thor看来，这都是些无伤大雅的小玩笑，和姐姐的铁拳、妹妹的龙焰比起来根本不算什么。  
何况Thor喜欢看见Loki恶作剧成功时的样子，他喜欢弟弟脸上那种得逞的笑容，也喜欢他那狡猾而可爱的模样。假如只是吃错点东西或是滑倒，就足以让Loki高兴的话，Thor非常愿意被这样作弄，就算要流血受伤才能让弟弟高兴，他也依然愿意。  
不过这样的事从来没有发生过，事实上，当他真的流血受伤的时候，Loki总是第一个来帮他包扎止血，甚至会非常好心的在他痊愈之前都不会再捉弄他，但这反而会让Thor感到很遗憾，因为这样他就不能再佯装生气的追着Loki在红堡里到处跑，也不能在抓住他之后将他抱在怀里，捏捏他柔软的小脸，或是揉乱他总是梳理得很整齐的黑色短发。  
有时Thor还会偷偷的带着Loki一起去骑他的小龙。Loki一直很渴望和他们三人一起骑龙飞行，但父亲不知道为什么禁止Loki和任何一头龙接触，也不允许他学习任何与驾驭龙有关的知识。但Thor总是无法拒绝Loki的要求。因此，趁着父亲不在的时候，他们经常一起骑着他的龙“雷霆”到处游玩。  
或是在天快亮时飞过整个君临城，飞到黑水湾上空，一起等待太阳升起时的第一道霞光；又或是在黑沉沉的夜晚朝天空冲刺而上，穿过厚厚的云层，在没有任何遮挡的巨大月亮下来回盘旋。有了“雷霆”的翅膀，他们仿佛可以自由的飞向世界上的任何一个角落。在旷阔无垠的天空中，Thor便可以让弟弟紧紧靠在自己的身上，猛烈的狂风朝他们迎面扑来时，他凌乱而柔软的黑发会总是刮过Thor贴在他耳边的面颊……  
在Thor的记忆里，童年时和弟弟在一起的时光总是如此的快乐，但快乐的日子却注定不能长久。随着年龄增长，他们的关系也变得越来越疏远。  
曾经Thor并不为这种一时的疏远担心，他和Loki是血脉相连的兄弟，世界上没有任何方法可以断绝这种永恒的联系。因此弟弟会一直留在他的身边……  
但是就像小时候那样，Loki的行动总是会出乎他的意料。的确没有谁可以把Loki从他身边抢走，但Loki却可以自己离开。  
四年前的那天，Thor记得那正好是他和Angela举行婚礼的日子。白天他还在贝勒大圣堂看见了Loki，他站在母亲的身边，看起来和平时没什么区别。 到了夜里的晚宴上，Loki依旧在人群中与人谈笑，Thor本来想去找他说说话，但是前来祝贺的贵族把他和Angela围得水泄不通，他只能隔着人群，眼看着他弟弟背影在交错的人影中逐渐远去。  
那就是Thor最后一次见到他。  
Loki趁着夜色离开了红堡，甚至离开了他们的故乡君临城。  
那时的Thor根本无法想象，Loki离开了君临还能去哪里。平时就连仆人在茶里多放了一块糖Loki都不会再碰一下，可如今他几乎什么也没带走，他要怎么在外面的世界活下去呢？但是最初的几个月谁也找不到Loki，Thor急得简直要发疯，但无论派多少人都打听不到弟弟的任何消息。  
直到几个月后，学城的渡鸦带来了Loki的唯一一封、也是最后一封信。信是父亲亲手交给Thor的，Loki在信中说，他决定放弃过往的一切，选择留在学城，他向他的家人道别，并希望他们不要写信来打扰。  
Thor一直努力想做一个好哥哥，尽管Loki身上只流着一半和他相同的血，但Thor还是爱他，就像他爱他的亲生姐妹一样爱他。甚至在内心的深处，他已经觉察到Loki比他的姐妹更加特别，尽管他也说不清，这特别的感觉究竟意味着什么。  
漫长的四年中，Thor无数次想骑着“雷霆”飞到旧镇，用龙焰烧焦学城所有的塔楼，然后把他的弟弟带回君临。在父母和姐妹们的阻拦下，他最终还是没能这么做。  
“如果这是他自己的选择……Thor，你又有什么理由去带走他呢？让他离开吧，这里没有他的位置。当年他母亲乘坐的商船第一次在维斯特洛靠岸时，就停泊在旧镇的港湾，他只是回到了他应该在地方。而你也有你应该做的事。”  
父亲威严且不容置疑的声音一遍又一遍的在Thor脑中回荡，他只能用父亲的话说服自己，说服自己容忍弟弟Loki永远的离开……  
后来，Thor确实做了很多他应该做的事。他和妹妹Angela如所有人期望的那样，成了一对人人称羡的夫妻。再后来天上诸神带走了他的父母，他和妹妹便成了国王和王后（注释6）。一切看似都正符合Thor从前的设想，他和Angela会生儿育女，会在接下来的几十年种一起统治七大王国……  
可是突然有一天，妹妹和她的龙“银砂”一同坠落在了多恩的沙漠上。  
Thor总是认为自己会和Angela共度一生，却没想到妹妹竟然会这么早就离他而去。悲痛难忍的同时，他知道自己的婚姻责任并没有结束，七大王国需要一个新的王后，而且此人必须和他一样流着真龙的血，他的国家需要真龙的后裔。  
Hela建议他从风息堡、凯岩城或河间地挑选他的新娘，经过世代联姻，大家族中总会有和坦格利安家族沾亲带故的适龄Omega。但Thor突然意识到，这一回他可以自己选择、而不是任由他人安排他的婚事。他很清楚，其他人都不如他的亲兄弟与他血缘相近。  
而且结婚也许是最后一次，也是唯一一次让弟弟Loki回到他身边的机会。  
当Thor决定给Loki写信的时候，他根本不知道该如何下笔。他很想问Loki这四年生活得如何，又想问他究竟为什么要突然离开君临城……Thor想问的事情太多了，无数的信纸在写满了字之后又被揉成一团扔进了垃圾堆里。  
离御前会议商定的结婚日期只差不到一个月的时候，Thor不得不请求大学士帮他拟一封信，他自己仔细的把信誊抄了一遍，小心翼翼的封上后交由他的御林铁卫带去旧镇。  
Loki真的愿意和他结婚吗？Thor不愿意去猜这个答案，他知道自己的信是一道不可违抗的命令，御林铁卫一定会把他的弟弟带回君临城，因此Loki的答案也变得毫无意义。  
最初，正是因为他们身体里留着同样的血，Loki才会被母亲带到红堡与他朝夕相伴。而现在，Tho丝毫没有意识到一股天生的疯狂充斥他的脑海，他在心里想到，真龙的血脉会指引它的后裔，等到我的御林铁卫重回君临城，除了死亡，就再也没有任何事可以夺走我的弟弟Loki，血与血的束缚已经将他永远和我紧紧相连……

 

注释1：冰火原著中的说法，因为坦格利安世代流行近亲结婚，很容易生出疯子。后面半句我编的……囧和龙妈见几次就夜敲寡妇门的事不就很符合不可抵抗的致命吸引力嘛！  
注释2：指千古一帝乔弗里被提利尔家下毒害死的事。  
注释3：“爱情是责任的天敌”这句话来自冰火的原著，长城的伊蒙学士对囧雪说的。  
注释4：这段指的是劳勃vs雷加的篡夺者战争。冰火的世界观贵族不好好联姻是很容易引起战争然后家破人亡的，  
注释5：梅葛楼是红堡七座塔最中间的那座塔，一般是王室成员住的地方。  
注释6：冰火设定是男性继承权大于女性，所以虽然姐姐大但Thor是第一继承人。  
吐槽：为什么我把大锤写得充满了一股渣的明明白白但自己完全没发现的气息……？


	3. Loki

Loki并不喜欢君临城。  
这里到处都挤满了人，房屋歪歪斜斜，街道拥挤窄小，一脚踩在地上鞋底便沾满了泥灰。马车刚靠近烂泥门，Loki就闻到了垃圾和排泄物的糟糕气味，这种可怕的味道一年到头都在城中四处弥漫，有时就连在红堡的城墙内也能闻得到。  
烂泥门离红堡不远，当Loki发觉难闻的臭味渐渐消失，他便掀开窗帘向外望去，浅红色石砖修建而成的高大城堡果然立刻就出现在他眼前。厚重的城墙之后，正是他所熟悉的那七座巨大高耸的铁顶鼓楼。  
当马车驶入红堡城墙内的卵石广场，Loki叫住了那名御林铁卫，他说到：“爵士先生，请让我下车，我要自己走进去。”  
御林铁卫的粗眉毛微微皱起，Loki据此猜测，他收到的命令也许是尽快把自己一直押送到王座厅去。然而Loki可并不打算让御林铁卫顺利完成使命。他现在是尊贵的王子，他们再也找不到另一个像他这么合适的替代品了，现在谁都拿他没有办法不是吗？  
“把门打开，你是国王的御林铁卫，而我是他未来的王后，你既然效忠于铁王座，也必须效忠于我、服从我的命令。爵士先生，把门打开！”  
御林铁卫不得不屈服于Loki的权力。Loki终于迈出了那个到处都充满了红色三头龙家徽的狭小监狱，但他很快就发现自己又进入了一个更大的牢笼——红堡里到处悬挂着坦格利安的旗帜，鲜艳如血的红色三头龙正随风飘扬。  
Loki注意到卵石广场的正中央多了一尊他并不熟悉的白色大理石雕像。当他好奇的走到雕像的脚下时，一阵悲痛猛的向他袭来。这竟然是他的姐姐Angela·Targaryen的雕像。看着雕像那冰冷光滑的石头面孔，Loki此时才真正的意识到，姐姐永远已经离他而去……  
在这座高大的城堡里，Angela·Targaryen是为数不多真心爱着Loki的人。在Loki年幼时，整座红堡里几乎没有喜欢他。哥哥姐姐们那些出身高贵世家的玩伴从来都看不起Loki这个幼小的私生子，其他的私生子更是因为王后给他的优待而对他嫉妒万分。每当哥哥姐姐不在身边，有些孩子便抓住机会，无所不用其极的对付他：故意绊倒他、取笑他的外表、在他的茶杯里撒尿、在他的衣服上泼水、在他的鞋子里藏针，最糟糕的一回，他们在他回卧室的路上设下陷阱，把他五花大绑倒吊在天花板下面……Loki还记得他从下午一直被吊到傍晚，如果不是姐姐Angela发现了他，他可能都活不过8岁。从那以后，姐姐总是小心翼翼的陪在他的左右，以免他落单时再受到其他人的折磨。  
不过那些折磨Loki的孩子没能得意太久，Loki很聪明，他很快就学会了怎么用同样的、甚至更恶毒的手段以牙还牙。等Loki修炼成恶作剧的大师之后，没人敢再招惹他，他还会用这些从痛苦中学会的小把戏来捉弄他的哥哥，当然，效力比对付他的敌人时要温和的多。  
Thor从来不知道Loki这些糟糕的经历。在Thor这个真正的王子面前，那些贵族孩子永远装得像乖巧的绵羊。他们知道Thor和Loki非常亲近，所以绝不会当着Thor的面对他表露出一丝鄙夷。Loki也从来没有告诉过Thor这些无聊的往事，因为他不想让哥哥看见他失败、出丑和脆弱的样子，姐姐Angela也一直替他保守这些秘密。  
姐姐从前经常和他一起读书，一起下棋，Loki永远也忘不了她那双美丽而温柔的淡紫色眼睛，可是现，在她却成了一尊冷冰冰的石像。  
然而如果不是姐姐变成了一块毫无生气的石头，Loki根本就没有资格再踏入君临。最爱他的姐姐死了，而他之前竟然还曾因为能回到这里而感到快乐……愧疚像尖刺一样一遍遍的扎入Loki的心脏，让他觉得自己仿佛是卑鄙的窃贼，偷走了本来属于姐姐的东西。  
姐姐的石像旁还趴着一只龙的雕像，她的龙也死了。Loki还记得它的龙蛋银白闪亮，泛着美丽的磷光。姐姐曾给龙取了很多次昵称，但总是不满意，直到她快要十五岁的时候，才替小龙选出了一个合适的名字。  
“我亲爱的弟弟，我决定给我的龙取名叫‘银砂’。”Loki还记得姐姐把这件事告诉自己的那天晚上，月光洒在她身上，她满头的银发就和她身旁龙的鳞片一样闪着微光。 “你看，它也喜欢这个名字。”姐姐抚摸着她的银色小龙说到，“Loki，龙是有智慧的生物，它知道这名字代表着什么，只有它知道我真正的心意……”  
一声凶猛的吼叫突然响彻红堡的上空，Loki抬头望去，果然看见一只巨龙落在塔楼的顶上，满身坚硬的鳞片透着暗红色，宽阔的双翼恣意伸展着，长满尖角的大脑袋正来回甩动。  
这是“雷霆”，是哥哥的龙。它发出阵阵的低吼，正远远的注视着自己。  
“……Loki。”  
一转身，哥哥就站在离他只有十步远的地方。Thor一身黑色皮革套装，马甲胸前绣有精美华丽的红色三头龙，还披了一件有兰尼斯特家金色雄狮图案的鲜红外袍。他继承了典型的坦格利安家族出色的外表（注释1），头发是富有光泽的浅金色，眼睛则是清澈海水般的淡蓝色。  
Thor朝Loki走来，他的双手抬起，似乎迟疑了一下，最后用力的落在Loki的双肩上。  
“你终于回来了。”  
哥哥看起来很高兴，他的手捏的Loki肩膀发疼。Loki并不知道哥哥的笑容里有多少是出自真心，又有多少是魔法的效力。也许全部都是魔法的效力，毕竟和血有关的魔法总是格外的强大。  
尽管明知道魔法影响了Thor的心智，Loki的心依然为他感到悸动和苦涩。不过Loki将一切都掩饰得很好，他从来不让别人轻易看透他的心事。  
“如果可以的话，Thor，我真想等戴上了学士的项链再回来。我以为你会和我一样，认为对国家来说渊博的知识比肉体更加有用……看来是我错了。不然我现在怎么会站在这里呢？”  
“我——噢……对不起，Loki。请你原谅我的决定。”Thor的笑容褪去，露出某种略有羞愧的表情。他看向Angela的石像，接着说到，“Angela……多恩人绑走了我妹妹，而我没能救她回来。我亲眼看见她和‘银砂’一起坠落，但找不到她最后在哪儿，我只能把周围都烧成灰烬。（注释2）”  
Thor注视着Angela的石像，他满是愧疚、自责和伤痛的眼神让Loki顿时感到难以抑制的嫉妒。那是失去心爱之人的眼神。哪怕姐姐已经是一尊沉默的石像，Thor看她的眼神依然充满了爱意。  
“Loki，你当初到底为什么要走？就算你想去学城……也可以先告诉我。我……我不会阻止你去你想去的地方，可为什么你非要一个人离开？”  
Thor有时候直接得让人难以招架，这些可怕的问题让Loki越发的回忆起当初那种心如刀割的痛感，但他绝不会告诉哥哥事情的真相，那些羞耻而酸楚的秘密，他决定永远藏在心里。  
“亲爱的哥哥，我一个人离开或是你们送我离开，又有什么不同吗？从前的我可不是什么王子，一个不能继承封地，不能承袭爵位，也不能和别的家族联姻的私生子，留在红堡里有什么意义呢？而学城不一样，那里的人不会在乎我从前是谁。我早就为自己做好了打算，只是恰好在那天离开罢了。提前一天或是推迟一天，也没什么差别。”  
Loki的答案很完美，Thor虽是个出色的战士，却不太擅长口舌之争，他的嘴唇翳动，一下被噎得答不上话来。  
“你为什么非要选我呢？国王陛下，我觉得这不是一个明智的选择。兰尼斯特、提利尔或是拜拉席恩都有适合你的血亲，他们可不会满意的。”Loki忍不住嘲讽，却不知道是在取笑Thor，还是在取笑自己。就算国王可以承认私生子身份的合法性，但Loki的出身终究比不上那些世家贵族。因此Loki更加确定魔法阴差阳错的操控了Thor，否则他又怎么会做出这种有悖于家族利益的事呢？  
“因为我——”Thor焦急的想要解释什么，却说不出半个字，他目光深沉的注视着Loki，最后低声的说到，“因为我……我需要你，Loki。”  
我猜的没错，他当然需要我，或者说他需要我的血，Loki自嘲的想着。我是他的亲弟弟，而那些贵族家的Omega和他血缘最近的也只能算远亲。为了不冲淡真龙的血脉，和我结婚确实是最好的选择。毕竟只要能驾驭龙，其他六个王国就不足为惧。  
“其他地方的事情你不必担心。你能回到这里，Angela也会感到高兴的。自从你离开之后，她一直很想念你……我也很想念你。”  
Thor注视自己的眼神有些奇怪，那双淡蓝眼睛里似乎有一些Loki读不懂的东西。不过有些事Loki还是知道的，比如Thor显然在说胡话，哥哥不可能想念他，这四年间恐怕他早被抛诸脑后了。他们之间唯一的交流就只有前几天那封通知信。光看那僵硬的口吻，Loki就能猜到连那封信都是大学士替Thor拟好的。看来魔法的力量真的很强大，Loki心想，竟然能让Thor这样一向坦诚的人学会面不改色的说谎。  
不过Loki也注意到，就连如此强大的魔法也没能偷走Thor对姐姐的爱……他总是提到她的名字。就像他从前无数次当着Loki的面承认过的那样，他爱Angela，就算她已经不在人世，这份爱也依然牢牢占据他的心，也许已经深深的刻在他的灵魂里，连魔法也不能动摇分毫。  
“是吗？这真让我感到受宠若惊啊，Thor。”Loki意识到自己的语气太过尖刻，但每当Thor提到姐姐的时候，他总是控制不住这种焦躁的感觉。“看来我只能留在这里，全身心的为你效力了，国王陛下。”  
“……让我带你去你的房间吧，Loki。那里——”  
“让你的人带他去，而你，国王陛下。”  
一个优雅而阴冷的嗓音打断了他们的对话，这声音属于他们的姐姐Hela。她正从广场的另一头朝Thor走来。Hela也穿了一身黑衣，国王之手的胸针在她胸前泛着金属的光泽。  
“安达尔人、洛伊拿人和先民的国王、七大王国的统治者、全境守护者、尊敬的Thor·Targaryen陛下，你没听见我们的弟弟刚才说的话吗？你的决定已经惹了麻烦，现在是你该去首相塔和我好好谈谈这些事的时候了。”  
“有什么好谈的？等我骑上‘雷霆’去亲自拜访一下那些舅舅、叔叔，就什么问题都解决了。”  
“噢！很好，那你就去烧死他们吧，把他们的城堡和骑士统统烧掉，然后你就等着你的人民无人管理，农田荒废、强盗横行，平民不是被杀就是饿死——”  
“见鬼！我可没说要把他们全部烧掉！我是说——”  
“我的陛下，如果七大王国的贵族都死光了，等你号召各地的军队进攻多恩的时候，谁来替你冲锋陷阵、占领城堡？被龙焰烧焦的活死人大军吗？哈哈，我的好弟弟，只有没长毛的小孩子，才会光靠拳头对付敌人。而你已经二十岁了！”  
Hela和Thor争辩的同时，暗自朝不远处的御林铁卫摆了摆手，又朝Loki使了个眼色。Loki立刻心领神会，他悄悄的转身，好让御林铁卫领他离开。  
“那还能怎么样呢？难道让舅舅家的五个omega全部做我的王后吗？！”  
“谁让你背着我私自做决定的？不要再抱怨了，跟我去……”  
Loki溜的又急又快，Hela和Thor的声音渐渐模糊远去，最后只能隐约听见他们还在争论不休。跟着御林铁卫和一队骑士，Loki漫不经心穿过红堡里的走廊、店铺和塔楼。突然，他发现他们正带着他去他原本的卧室。  
Loki觉得很惊讶，因为他的卧室竟然和四年前毫无分别，每一样东西都好好摆在了原来的地方。他还以为自己的东西肯定早就被清理干净了。当然，也有可能是因为他离开之后，这地方就被人遗忘，没人来偷他的旧物罢了。  
眼前一切都太过熟悉，Loki倒在自己的床上，任由过去的回忆就像潮水一样迅速的将他淹没……  
“Loki·Water，你这个小杂种，看看你自己的样子吧，看看你这黑乎乎的、跟跳蚤窝（注释3）的烂泥一样脏的头发，你没有一点地方像个坦格利安！”  
Loki记得从前有个兰尼斯特家的女孩，总是带头欺负他，尤其喜欢嘲笑他的外表。因为他的头发乌黑、眼睛则是绿色的，而坦格利安后裔通常都有白金色或银色的头发，和近乎透明的浅色瞳孔。Thor和Hela的金发更像是兰尼斯特的遗传，Angela则继承了坦格利安家族最典型的银发紫眸，因此人人都说她的血统最为纯正。  
“结婚？我会和Angela结婚的，妈妈说我们都是真正的坦格利安，我们的孩子会是伟大的真龙传人！听起来太厉害了！Loki，你会来参加我们的婚礼吗？我会在宴会上准备很多你最喜欢的柠檬蛋糕的，你一定要来呀！”  
他们只有十一二岁时，Thor开始常常这样和Loki说起他要结婚的事。尽管Thor根本不知道结婚意味着什么，但他却对父母安排的婚事非常期待。对任何能够为家族带来荣耀的事情，哥哥都干劲十足。Loki也只懂得比哥哥多一点，他已经知道结婚代表着共度一生、生儿育女，于是莫名其妙的，他变得越来越讨厌柠檬蛋糕了。  
等Loki逐渐明白自己为什么不喜欢柠檬蛋糕之后，Thor已经快十六岁了。他只是呆在角落里不受欢迎的私生子，而哥哥已经是英俊挺拔、人人爱戴的真龙王子，姐姐Angela也已经显露出惊人的美貌。每场宴会上，他们都永远挽着手一起向众人致意，一起坐在父母身边的位置上。Thor会温柔的称呼她为“我的未婚妻”。他们有着一样光彩夺目的浅色头发和眼睛，看上去如同天生的一对。每当Loki看到这样的画面，总觉得喉咙里全都是谷地葡萄酒的味道，那种酒是用谷地所产的又小又酸的葡萄酿造的，苦涩难忍，酸楚难当。  
有时Loki会产生一种错觉，比起姐姐，Thor似乎更喜欢他。有时Thor会整天和他呆在一起，会紧紧的拥抱他，轻轻的吻他的额头，许多个夜晚他们都睡在同一张床上。他的手指会掠过Loki的头发，轻柔的来回抚摸他的后颈和面颊。而自从Angela开始发育出女人的身材之后，Thor就再也不会和她如此的亲密。  
Loki曾经为此而感到得逞般的窃喜，但后来他发现，这只不过是由于他当时年龄太小，Thor把他当作小孩子，因此才毫无顾忌的与他亲密相处。 等到Loki也满十四岁的时候，Thor果然就不再像从前那样亲近他，而总是谨慎的与他保持距离，就连跟他说话都要离两三步远。  
宫廷里的流传的最快的就是风流韵事，Loki很容易就能知道又有哪个omega做了Thor的情人，最初是爱和Loki作对的那个兰尼斯特女孩，后来还有很多人……原来哥哥并不是对每一个omega都那么疏远的。  
与此同时，Thor对Angela的爱也随着年龄的增长越发的引人注目。每年姐姐生日的时候，Thor都当众送给她成套的珠宝作为订婚的礼物。在庆祝Thor的第十六个命名日的比武大会上，Thor众望所归的取得了胜利，在满场的欢呼与掌声中，哥哥将赢得的桂冠送给了姐姐。Loki还记得那顶花冠，淡紫色的风铃草和雪花般的满天星缠绕在一起，正好代表了姐姐的紫眸和银发……  
一次又一次，这样的事情在Loki眼前不断的上演。Thor和Angela如同童话中的王子和公主，等待他们的就只有那个“永远幸福的生活在一起” 的梦幻结局。  
“Loki，你一定会来参加我的婚礼的对吗？”  
有一天夜里，Thor突然造访Loki的卧室，那时他已经很久没有踏进过这里了。他喝醉了酒，外套不翼而飞，上身只穿了衬衫和马甲，而且一只袖子上因为和人打架受伤而沾满了血。Loki不得不帮Thor脱掉上衣，以便清理他手臂上十几厘米长的刀伤。  
“噢……你为什么不回答我？你最近怎么了……我不是故意来打扰你的……其实我有事情要找你帮忙，就是……嗯，麻烦你帮我选一件结婚穿的礼服可以吗？母亲……噢母亲她给我看了十几种花样，明明还有一个多月，母亲却整天都在催我，衣服、鞋子、戒指、手套……我的眼睛看都花了。其实我觉得都差不多，只要是礼服不就可以了吗？图纸在……在外套的口袋里，外套在……我的外套在哪？真见鬼……Loki，那你觉得是金色和红色……哪个更好看？反正那十几件衣服其实就只有这两种颜——噢噢噢噢！你太用力了！轻一点吧，Loki，这真的太痛了……”  
“Thor，这种问题为什么不去问你的未婚妻呢？为什么要来问我？”  
“……呃——对啊，谢谢你提醒我，我是应该……征求她的意见……我竟然没想到。不知道为什么，我只是突然想问问你……这种事情似乎你比较……擅长？如果你不愿意帮我，那我就只能……哈哈哈……闭着眼睛随便挑了。不过你必须来参加我的婚礼！如果你来，我、我就请你吃柠檬蛋糕，我们以前……好像是这样约好的对吧？”  
失血、酒精和药物造成的疼痛让Thor似乎有些神志不清，他赤裸着上身，歪倒在一张大号扶手椅上，无声的释放着某种令Loki心跳如鼓的信息素气息。然而Loki知道，这种气息和他毫无关系。  
再过短短的几十天，不只是Thor的心，他的身体也会全部属于姐姐。到了婚礼的夜晚，这种炽热的气息会把美丽的姐姐笼罩其中，他们会身心交缠、生育后代。而他就连对此感到妒忌的资格都没有，因为Thor和Angela从生下来就是尊贵的公主和王子，是注定的天生一对，而自己……自己只是他们的私生子弟弟而已。  
哥哥毫无防备的坐在那里，一点也不了解Loki心里翻腾的绮念和渴望，只是接着和Loki说和婚礼有关的事情。  
“……Loki，抱歉，你现在好像已经不喜欢柠檬蛋糕了……太可惜了，你为什么不再喜欢柠檬蛋糕了呢？”  
等到Thor结婚的那个夜晚，Loki在宴会上逃跑了。他知道Thor也许在等着他送上结婚的祝福，但他根本说不出口。那天晚上他每说一个字，都痛得仿佛有刀在来来回回的割他的舌头。他满脑子都是Thor和Angela在贝勒大圣堂中牵着手走上一级级台阶的背影，还有他们在总主教面前互相触碰的嘴唇。他又想起那天夜里Thor强壮的、赤裸的身体，更是一刻也不想呆在这个Thor即将要和姐姐合为一体的地方。  
Loki记得自己像逃命一样挤出宴会的人群，几近窒息的在长长的走廊上一路狂奔。他逃回了自己的房间，随便抓起柜子里的几件衣服和一些值钱的珠宝塞进一个小手提箱里，然后沿着红堡里复杂弯曲的密道，趁着夜色逃出了君临……  
四年后的某一天，Loki半夜悄悄的潜进学城的图书馆，把一本原本被铁链锁上的关于亚夏魔法的禁书带回了房间偷偷的研读。  
“血的魔法……不对，这个词应该是诅咒。对方的血、自己的血以及一缕头发，以及以下材料……用于控制对方的欲望、心智和爱……这还有咒语？仪式好像很简单，不过我不太会念亚夏语……”  
他偶然看见了这条关于血魔法的记录，便心血来潮的想做个实验。这之前Loki已经暗地里试过好多奇奇怪怪的咒语了，不过因为缺少材料或是简化了部分过程，之前的魔法全部都没什么作用。  
然而这一次，他发现自己竟然难得的材料齐全。他自己的头发和血当然不成问题，书上提到的其他材料，动物内脏、骨头和一些植物粉末，旧镇的集市里随时可以买到，至于别人的血——四年前的那天晚上，Thor沾满血的衬衣一直遗落在他的卧室，在混乱中被他不小心塞进了箱子里。  
第二天夜晚，Loki割破自己的指尖，让暗红的鲜血滴落在衬衣已经变黑的残旧血迹上。沾着他和哥哥的血的衬衣和其他材料一起被放入金属盆里，然后他扔下一根火柴，蓝绿色的火焰刹那间高高窜起。接着，他努力的念出一大串发音古怪、音调高亢如尖叫般的亚夏语，最后把自己的一缕黑发扔进了颜色诡异的烈火中……  
Loki的诅咒成功了。  
他现在已经回到君临，躺在自己曾经的床上。至少他真的操控了Thor的心智，让哥哥做出了和无权无势的私生子结婚的愚蠢举动。至于哥哥的爱和欲望是否受到了同样的影响，他还不太确定。  
这似乎已经能让Loki感到满足。  
然而Loki清楚的知道，所有的一切都诅咒带来的虚假幻梦。如同一个尝起来甜美多汁的鲜红苹果，实则表面涂满了致命的毒药，内核更是腐烂生蛆，难以下咽。  
但Loki却不想醒来，他希望自己永远也不要醒来……

 

注释1：冰火原著中的正统龙家后裔长相：银色或者淡金色的头发、眼睛颜色很浅，还有“非人的美貌”（没错原著就是这么写的）。为了符合这个设定把Hela姐姐的头发也改成金色的了，大家可以想象一下精灵女王版的大姐。Loki的设定是私生子，黑头发也没什么问题，囧不也是黑发的嘛。  
注释2：龙家一般都是火葬。因为找不到Angela的尸体带回君临火葬，所以Thor把她坠落的地方烧了。  
注释3：跳蚤窝是君临城里的贫民窟。  
注释4：比武大会是冰火里的贵族盛会，就是那种两个骑士拿着巨tm长的长枪对冲互相怼的活动……冰火的设定是谁赢了冠军就可以把花冠送给某个女人，然后这个女人就是这一届比武大会选出来的“爱与美的王后”。一般都得送给自己的老婆或者未婚妻，送给别人老婆等于当众NTR。  
吐槽：欺负基妹真爽啊哈哈哈完了我自己都感觉大锤好渣啊哈哈哈哈


	4. Thor

等到开始筹备婚礼的时候，Thor才突然发现，已经不记得自己上一次结婚是怎么回事了。  
从前，一切和婚姻有关的事情，似乎都是母亲在掌控。母亲对他们四人虽然宠爱有加，但在结婚这件关乎家族体面、政治利益乃至国家和平的要事上，她的要求一直十分严格。  
“你马上就十三岁了，Thor。别再忘了Angela是你的未婚妻，你不能在宴会上随便丢下她，在别人面前你们得站在一起，还要时刻注意你对她的态度和称呼。你的任何不当行为会有损你妹妹的尊严和名声，更会引人非议，给心怀不轨的人可乘之机。我的儿子，你是坦格利安的王子，是真龙的传人，记住你的责任。”  
最开始他们都很不习惯。在宴会上，Angela经常忘记像未婚妻那样挽住Thor的胳膊，Thor也总因为临时把“我的妹妹”改为“我的未婚妻”而咬到舌头。 但母亲要求他们必须学会在所有人面前做一对完美的爱侣，就算是在兄弟姐妹面前也绝无例外。他们不能向Hela或Loki倾诉任何关于婚姻的烦恼，于是通常只能互相抱怨。  
“Thor，做丈夫和妻子太辛苦了，有这么多的规矩和要求。如果你能一直当哥哥，我就可以永远做你的妹妹，那该有多好啊！”  
“我们是真龙的传人，Angela，真龙不会逃避应尽的责任……哎，也许很久以后我们会习惯做丈夫和妻子的。”  
“很久以后？那得是多久以后？等我的小银龙长的像‘贝勒里恩’（注释1）那么大的时候？”  
“嘿，傻妹妹，‘贝勒里恩’可是活了两百年才有那么大呢！”  
好在没过多久，Thor和妹妹就学会了怎样当一对合格的未婚夫妻，至少看上去非常合格，让父亲和母亲挑不出毛病。虽然实际上，他们一直觉得做兄妹比做夫妻更快乐。不过他们早已在心里接受自己既定的命运，因为坦格利安的王子和公主，不会逃避他们应尽的责任。  
“可如果你突然爱上了别人该怎么办呢？”  
有一段时间，Loki似乎对Thor结婚的事情很感兴趣，总是问他奇怪的问题。尽管Thor真的很想和弟弟分享婚姻造成的那些烦恼，然而母亲的叮嘱尤言在耳，因此他只能对弟弟说那些“标准答案”。  
“这种事不会发生的。我只爱Angela，她会成为我的妻子。”  
Thor当然爱Angela，也永远不会像爱她一样去爱别人，因为他只有这一个妹妹。有趣的是，每当他这么回答，Loki就半句反驳的话也说不出来。  
这是唯一一个Thor能在口舌之争上打败Loki的话题，于是当他想捉弄一下弟弟的时候，就会用上这个致命的武器，好欣赏Loki吃瘪的样子。不过Thor没能得意太久，很快Loki就对他的婚事不感兴趣了，那时他再提起这件事时，Loki只会冷漠的走开。  
等Thor快满15岁的时候，只是牵手、送礼物之类的事已经不能让母亲满意了。当发现Thor不会在妹妹只穿睡衣的时候进入她的房间时，母亲把他叫到了跟前。  
“别试图欺骗我，Thor，你们结婚是为了生下真龙的后裔，光是假装做一对夫妻可远远不够。你知道怎么让她成为你的妻子吗？……噢，天啊，你父亲在你这个年纪的时候可没有你这么无知。别担心，会有人教你该怎么做的。”  
几天后的夜里，当Thor回到自己的房间，就看见他舅舅的某个女儿、一个兰尼斯特家的女孩赤身裸体的躺在他的床上（注释2）……这就是母亲希望他学会的事情。  
这位兰尼斯特家的表姐并不是Thor唯一的“老师”，先后有很多个和他有血缘关系的omega被母亲特地送到他的身旁。他们大都比Thor年长几岁，既有男孩也有女孩。年轻气盛的Thor很快就从他们身上学会了享受肉欲的快乐。  
Thor能猜到母亲为什么让这些兄弟姐妹来陪伴他，但在内心深处，他还是不愿意将这快乐和妹妹联系在一起。Thor试着说服自己，也许他只是需要时间，既然他已经知道该怎么做，也许到了结婚的时候，就能自然的和妹妹履行他们应尽的义务。父亲和母亲从前也是兄妹，但他们结婚后不也头一年就生下了姐姐Hela吗？Thor没有和妹妹谈论这种尴尬的话题。他只能安慰自己，这只不过是婚姻上的一点小麻烦，并不影响他和妹妹履行婚姻的责任。  
与责任相比，另一种在Thor心中日益壮大的念头才真正让他既无法逃避、又难以面对。他难以想象和自己未来的妻子结合，却对另一个人渐渐产生了可怕的欲望。  
那个人正是和他一起长大的、他最年幼的弟弟Loki。  
Thor刚从兰尼斯特的表姐那里学会点皮毛的时候，弟弟还是个12岁的孩子。尽管那时他就越发的喜欢和弟弟粘在一起，但他从不怀疑他们之间只有纯粹的兄弟之情。  
但等弟弟年满十四岁之后，Thor变得越来越无法将视线从弟弟的身上移开。那时Loki早就不再是以前那副可爱的孩子模样。他的下颌变得尖削，身材越发的高挑，双腿笔直而修长，腰部也发育出美妙的曲线，他就像春天含苞待放的花蕾，仅仅是窥见花苞内的一点鲜嫩的颜色，就足以激起Thor折断他的欲望。  
过去Thor只是喜欢触碰他，可是后来他已经不能满足于那些蜻蜓点水般的拥抱和亲吻，他想要的越来越多，想让他的亲弟弟和那些情人一样吮吸他的下体，向他张开双腿，任凭他折磨和蹂躏……Thor有时会不自觉的把情人幻想成弟弟，有一次他甚至不小心叫出了弟弟的名字。尽管兰尼斯特家的表姐答应帮Thor保守秘密，却狠狠的打了他一巴掌。  
最初，Thor还能在Loki面前隐藏自己的欲望，还能和弟弟像过去那样兄弟般的相处。可Loki还在一天天不停的长大，他开始散发出像亟待成熟的果实一样甜美而诱人的味道，这是omega成年的标志，也成了Thor完全无法抵抗的诱惑，以至于他只能强迫自己时时刻刻都离Loki远一点。  
可怕的念头每时每刻都在Thor的血液里蔓延增长。Thor日夜都为此感到害怕和担忧，认为这是某种不可饶恕的错误。因此，除了和兰尼斯特家的表姐发生的意外，Thor没向任何人透露过他对弟弟的渴望，更是绝对不想让Loki本人发现这股畸形的欲望。  
Thor想不明白，Angela和Loki都是和他一起长大的血亲，他明明不会对自己的omega妹妹有非分之想，为什么却对同为omega的弟弟产生这种错误的欲望？他尊重和爱护妹妹，自然也应该对Loki一视同仁，可现在父亲和母亲教给他的公平和正直都到哪儿去了？他怎么会突然变成一个充满偏见的兄长？  
何况Thor很清楚，如果真的把弟弟变成自己的情人，他就成了Loki最痛恨的那些人。在宫廷里，做情人的通常正是贵族家的私生子，或是像他的兰尼斯特表姐这样不受宠爱的次子。这些beta或omega无法继承家产、也很难在战场上赢得荣耀，所以只能做其他贵族用以消遣、随时可以抛弃的情人……如果Loki知道，他的亲哥哥也想像对待情人那样对待他，Thor认为自己必定会被他看作那种因为私生子身份而轻视他、鄙夷他的混蛋。  
而且Thor觉得，Loki不会愿意和他做那些超出兄弟关系的事，有时他甚至怀疑，如果不是流着相同的血，Loki甚至都不愿意做他的兄弟。因为Loki越长大，脾气就越阴晴不定、喜怒无常，对他也越来越冷漠疏远，而这种疏离的态度似乎还是专门针对Thor的。  
小的时候，或许还有人因为私生子身份而不那么喜欢Loki。可Loki成人之后，变得更加的聪明俊美、巧言善辩，虽然他平时讨厌和过去那些自恃高贵看不起他的人来往，但只要他想，就可以让任何人喜欢上他，甚至可以让那些老派贵族也对他另眼相看。从前那些不愿意和Loki来往的同龄人，现在却纷纷在背地里用最低俗下流的词描述他。最气愤的是，Loki有时候一个星期都不愿意给Thor一点好脸色，却会毫不介意的和那些在私下意淫他的人说话调笑。每次看见这种场景，Thor必定会感到怒火中烧，但又只能装作毫不在意。  
Thor也有过忍不下去的时候。有一回他们在参加母亲举办的晚宴，Thor和妹妹像往常一样坐在一起，Loki则像躲着他一样坐在远处的角落里。一开始Thor还能听见妹妹在他旁边不的停说关于多恩、阳戟城和流水花园（注释3）的事，但很快他就什么都听不见了，因为他看见有个贵族alpha男孩在和Loki说话。他们不止是说话，还靠的太近，弟弟甚至对那个该死的男孩露出微笑。就在昨天Thor还听见这个该死的alpha混蛋用不堪入耳的话编排Loki，今天这个混球竟然还敢当着他的面和弟弟调情，他已经忍无可忍了。  
在宴会上，身为王子的Thor不能当众发作，只能一杯接一杯的喝酒。但等到宴会结束，Loki、妹妹和母亲都已经离开之后，Thor立刻追上那个男孩，在没人的角落里只用拳头就把他打得双腿折断、满身是血，Thor自己也在扭打中被男孩用匕首在手臂上割了一刀。  
这大概是Thor干过的最不光彩的一件事。第二天，母亲发现了Thor的报私仇的行为，虽然母亲没有追问他这么做的理由，还帮隐瞒了这桩丑闻，可还是罚了他一个月的禁闭。  
等Thor终于能走出红堡，离婚礼只剩十几天了。可他刚重获自由，母亲就每天都抓着他商量婚礼的事，就连父亲也经常过问。Thor不得不把全部精力放在筹备婚礼上……可他当时到底都准备了些什么？结婚那天又做过些什么呢？为什么现在一件都想不起来了呢？  
他只记得当他牵着妹妹的手走过贝勒大圣堂中央，前来参加婚礼的Loki就站在母亲的身旁，他还对自己露出了久违的微笑，仿佛他们之前从来都没有过隔阂一样。  
等真的到了婚礼的夜晚，Thor却觉得走向卧室的每一步都异常的沉重，因为妹妹也在那里，因为他突然发现自己一点不想和妹妹睡在同一张床上。当他打开卧室的门，妹妹就站在床前，只穿了一件近乎透明的纱裙。Thor立刻就转过头去闭上眼睛，根本不敢看她。  
“哥哥，你为什么不看我呢？我现在……已经是你的王后了。”  
妹妹的声音在发抖，就像一只被折断了翅膀的小鸟，正发出阵阵痛苦的悲鸣。  
“不，我不能……我不能看你，Angela，你是我的妹妹！对不起，Angela，对不起……”  
Thor一直都觉得他不会辜负父母的期望，可到了那晚，所有的责任、义务都不管用了。他意识到他根本不可能和妹妹生儿育女，他根本承担不了那些关于婚姻的责任。  
“对不起？不，Thor，我的哥哥，应该说对不起的人是……是我……是我！如果我再勇敢一点，如果我再早一点——就不会变成现在这样……”  
妹妹的声音在哽咽，她哭了。  
“Thor，都是我的错……我伤害了你们……对不起、对不起……”  
“我们？谁？Angela，你在说什么，我不明白……”  
妹妹穿上了衣服，蜷缩在地上哭泣、低语。Thor只能像哥哥一样拥抱她、安慰她，却听不懂她在说些什么…… 那天夜里什么也没有发生。等妹妹睡着之后，Thor悄悄的离开了房间。  
婚礼过后，Angela经常骑着“银砂”飞离红堡，然后几天几夜都不回君临城，没人知道她去了哪里。Thor从不去找她，因为他知道妹妹一定会回来。就像母亲曾经告诉他那样，国王和王后可以随时离开红堡，但只要铁王座还在这里伫立，他们就无法走的太远。  
自从那晚Loki离开君临城之后，Thor时常猜测为什么后来Loki会与他关系疏远。也许Loki之所以远离和厌恶他，是因为他根本不擅长隐瞒真相，弟弟其实早已察觉他心里丑陋的欲望……  
有时候，Thor又忍不住想到另一个和欲望有关的夜晚，他打架受伤的那天晚上。鲜血、酒精、暴力和胜利的滋味充斥他的脑海，让他突然有了莫大的勇气。于是他在黑夜中一路奔向弟弟的卧房，他想和Loki坦白一切，想告诉他自己一直像小时候那样爱他。当他踏入弟弟的房间，立刻就感觉到那种一直吸引他又折磨他的甜蜜香气，这香气迅速唤醒了他心里可怕的妄想。  
Loki就站在他面前，正像从前一样帮他清理伤口，对他心里那些淫靡的幻想一无所知，他却满脑子想的都是占有他、伤害他甚至毁灭他。Thor顿时觉得自己像一个被当场抓住的罪犯，他不敢看弟弟的眼睛。其实Thor从来都不会真的喝醉，但他只能借着酒意随便说了几句胡话，在自己还没做出可怕的事情前就落荒而逃……  
现在Loki和Angela一样，既是你挚爱的血亲，也是你打算与之共度一生的伴侣，Thor无数次在心里这样告诉自己，你应该尊重他、敬爱他，就像对待你的妹妹一样，不能强迫他做他不愿意的事。  
Thor又想起过去三年多的婚姻生活。婚礼之后，他再也没有见过妹妹真心的笑容，只能眼看着她变得日渐消瘦、苍白憔悴。他也想不起妹妹兴高采烈和他说话的样子，因为她总在难过的自言自语，或者悲伤的哭泣流泪……Thor不希望这场婚事让Loki也变得像妹妹一样。  
然而每当Thor这么想时，更可怕的念头又不受控制的在他脑中浮现。  
从前和妹妹结婚之后，Thor常常希望自己不是国王，那样他就能让妹妹重获自由，让她变回原来那个无忧无虑的小公主。可是现在。他却为自己拥有权力而感到万分庆幸，因为权力可以让他的王后永远的留在红堡。  
即使Loki因失去自由而憎恨他……可那又怎么样呢？  
他绝不会再放手。

注释1：贝勒里恩是龙家祖先征服者伊耿的龙，也是冰火全书最大最强的龙，活了200多岁。  
注释2：冰火的背景是中世纪所以贵族结婚特别早，乔大帝、托曼结婚的时候都是13，小说里龙妈嫁给马王也是13，剧里少狼主看起来20几其实按照小说血色婚礼的时候他才16。剧版演员有些选的年龄偏大，小说里的猫姨还是三十不到的美少妇呢，就已经5个娃了……所以我写的这段Thor才14岁就接受性教育的情节应该也不是很夸张很过分哈。


	5. Hela

“快看，我的女儿，你弟弟和妹妹是多么般配的一对！”  
“般配？哼……”  
Hela早就厌烦了听母亲谈论弟弟Thor和妹妹Angela的事情。  
自从弟弟和妹妹满12岁，母亲就开始精心的筹划他们的未来的婚事。她先是大义凛然的用什么真龙传人之类哄人的话，哄弟弟和妹妹学会假装扮演一对未婚夫妻，然后又竭尽所能的阻止他们了解什么是真正的爱情。她把身为母亲的爱和权威完美的结合在一起，好让弟弟和妹妹一步一个脚印的踩进她的陷阱，这样一来，等他们到了能上床的年纪，自然会乖乖的结婚，这就是母亲所有的计划。  
母亲正看着站在会场中央的弟弟Thor。他刚赢得了他第十六个命名日比武大会的冠军，正高举双臂得意洋洋的接受满场的掌声，母亲赶忙拼命给他使眼色，他这才想起来要给妹妹Angela送上爱与美的王后桂冠。  
“噢……我的Angela，她马上就要长大了，风铃草和满天星和她真相配啊！”  
“亲爱的妈妈，”Hela觉得母亲这副热泪盈眶的样子有些好笑，“花冠是你亲手挑的，能不和她相配吗？”  
“谁挑选的并不重要，”母亲望向Hela，露出一种坚定而自信的表情，“重要的是所有人都看见了，Thor把花冠送给了她。”  
“Thor是把很多东西给了她，很多你选好的东西。但是妈妈，你怎么知道他心里真的选了Angela呢？”  
“他心里选谁很重要吗？”母亲对Hela的问题不以为然，“他们注定要在一起，没有其他的选择。Hela，住在红堡里的人有过其他的选择吗？我在结婚前也不爱你父亲，你父亲结了婚之后也总是爱上别人，但这些都无关紧要，重要的是我生下了真龙的后裔，我生下了你们。对要上坐铁王座的人而言，婚姻的真谛不是忠诚和爱，而是结果，是孩子。等他们生下孩子，再去发现什么是爱情也不迟。”  
Hela已经年满19岁，她早已结婚，现在儿子和女儿都会跑了。她并非不能理解母亲的用意。母亲当然很爱Thor和Angela，但她不仅是母亲，还是七大王国的王后。血统与驾驭巨龙的能力息息相关，因而近亲联姻对坦格利安家族来说至关重要。但她也能看出来，弟弟和妹妹虽然已经发育成熟，但他们还在像小孩一样玩母亲安排好的角色扮演游戏，没培养出半点乱伦生子的兴趣，而这正是母亲的计划中最危险的一环。  
弟弟Thor并不是不喜欢乱伦，他和母亲安排的那些堂哥表姐就能玩的乐在其中，至少他的下半身在那些人的嘴和洞里很快乐。  
不过弟弟心里想的可不一定是这些情人。自从那位兰尼斯特家的表妹教弟弟长大成人，宫廷里就开始到处流传他的绯闻。母亲被弟弟这种看似花心的举动所迷惑，以至于她根本没发现，最有可能破坏她的精心安排的不是别人，正是她的养子Loki·Water。  
多年以前，是父亲授意母亲把她最小的弟弟Loki带回红堡抚养的。母亲只生了妹妹一个omega，Thor出生后妹妹自然优先被安排给了他。于是父亲也想给Hela安排一个血亲妻子，这才从自己的十几号私生子女中找到了一个omega，带回来打算从小跟她培养一下感情。  
父亲的计划显然出现了严重的偏差，Hela从小对这个又爱哭、又不会打架，光有一张可爱脸蛋的小未婚妻不是很有兴趣，反而是她的亲弟弟Thor一直和这个私生子小弟格外的亲密。  
有时候Hela简直不敢相信她的亲弟弟可以愚蠢到如此地步。Thor学会上床之后，就被越来越漂亮的私生子小弟迷的神魂颠倒，可他不但完全没看出Loki也喜欢他，还整天在Loki面前说起他要和Angela结婚的事情，又老是来问Hela弟弟为什么不高兴，烦得Hela每次都想和他打上一架。  
私生子小弟自幼就喜欢Thor，连他自己都没发现的时候，年长的Hela就已经看出这一点了。本来Hela一直认为Loki比她的亲弟弟聪明了不少，但Loki的聪明显然彻底败给了他敏感脆弱的自尊心。他自幼就讨厌被别人轻视，以至于变得特别喜欢装模作样，十句话有里九句是在骗人，仅剩的一句真心话也说的弯弯绕绕、难辨真假。偏偏他又遇上了Thor这样的傻瓜，于是他们只能在你猜我、我猜你的过程中来回打转，有时让Hela都觉得哭笑不得。  
但Hela清楚的知道Thor的婚事十分重要，尤其是在她和提利尔家族联姻之后，Thor和Angela便成了传承真龙血脉的唯一的希望。母亲说的没错，他们没有其他选择。  
Hela从来不插手Thor和Loki之间这些的暧昧游戏。Thor根本连自己爱谁都弄不明白，何况在父亲和母亲的精心培养之下，Thor不可能放弃身为继承人的责任，就算他真的爱上他的私生子弟弟，也不能拒绝和Angela的婚事。  
如果Loki愿意做Thor的情人，也许他们还能够在一起，不过Hela觉得她的私生子小弟想要的不止是做情人，他想要的是Thor给不了的东西。因此那个时候，他们之间注定不会有什么结果。  
到了Thor举行婚礼的那天，Loki当晚就离开了君临城。Hela对此并不感到意外，她反而觉得离开对于Loki来说是最好的结局，去了学城后，他再也不会像生活在红堡里时那样，被私生子的身份所困扰，而留在在君临城，他将什么也得不到……  
Hela完全没有想到，四年之后，她会在君临城再见到她的私生子弟弟。  
半年多以前，妹妹Angela被多恩王子绑架奸污而死，因此Thor一心想要攻打多恩为妹妹复仇。Hela也同样想多恩烧成灰烬，但战争从来都不是骑龙喷火这么简单，更何况对手是那个从未真正被坦格利安家族征服过的沙漠王国（注释1）。她曾经建议Thor从风息堡、凯岩城或河湾地的大家族中选一个和坦格利安家族有血缘关系的新娘， 婚姻可以带来发动战争所需要的坚定盟友，而这几个家族也同样有意与王室结合。  
但Hela没想到，Thor最后会选择他的私生子兄弟。  
父亲和母亲当初曾经极力的扼杀两个弟弟之间的联系和感情，为了不让Thor再牵挂他逃跑的弟弟，他们甚至篡改了Loki让渡鸦送来的信。真不知道天上的父母知道了Thor的决定会作何感想，假如他们当初让Thor像征服者Aegon娶了自己的两个姐妹那样（注释2），同时迎娶他的弟弟和妹妹，那也许就不会有现在这么多麻烦事了。  
不知道Thor用了什么手段威胁御前会议的其他成员和总主教，他竟然联合他们，趁Hela前往凯岩城和舅舅商量联姻的事情时，背着她这个国王之手擅自定下了这桩婚事。要不是袭击国王等于叛国罪，Hela回到君临后真想像过去一样和Thor打一架。  
Hela并不满意这桩婚姻，但Thor早就把承认Loki身份的正式文件发往全国各地，婚礼也定在了几天之后。  
现在已经没有什么办法能阻止这场婚礼了。如果父亲还是国王，必定会为了实现联姻毫不犹豫的请个无面者把Loki杀死。Hela也知道怎么联络这些来无影去无踪的杀手，但她还没理智和残忍到杀害亲生兄弟的程度，更不想眼看着她的国王还没开战就先变成了疯子。  
但如果Thor放弃了联姻，却不肯放弃为Angela复仇，领主们不仅不会真心的支持他发动战争，甚至有可能在他进军多恩的时候举旗反叛。  
假如当初那两个孩子活下来就好了，Hela心里感叹着，Angela和Thor结婚后曾经怀孕过两次，但由于妹妹年龄太小，又终日郁郁寡欢，两次都不足四个月就不幸流产。  
现在Hela只能寄希望于Thor的新王后，如果他能尽快为Thor生下孩子，那么联姻的事情就还有商量的余地，孩子的婚事将是和贵族们谈判的最佳筹码。  
Hela现在没空关心弟弟们的爱情故事进展如何。国王和王后生儿育女根本不需要爱情，就算当初Thor只把Angela当作妹妹，也还是能让她结婚后不到两个月就怀孕。新的继承人越早出生，Hela就能越早去和领主们谈判。只要和领主们达成协议，她和Thor就能带着巨龙和军队进攻多恩，让可恨的多恩人为杀死妹妹Angela付出应有的代价……  
眼下国王的婚礼正一天天逼近，Hela觉得自己正变得越来越像母亲，整天希望弟弟Thor早点生下真龙的后裔。但是弟弟最近的表现却让她很失望，因为这半个月来他根本没有在Loki的房间过夜。  
Hela本来不打算像母亲一样干涉弟弟的私生活，但各地的领主们都已经收到国王的结婚请柬，联姻的机会变得越发渺茫，她必须要提醒Thor提高效率。  
“尊敬的陛下，亲爱的弟弟，你怎么还没和你的王后履行义务？”  
弟弟Thor猛地被酒呛了一口，上好的青亭岛红葡萄酒就这样白白的被喷在了议事长桌上。  
“见鬼……这是在议事厅！请不要谈论我的私事。”  
“太遗憾了，只要是和国王有关的事，就不是私事。都过了半个月了，你明明知道，只要你有了继承人，哪怕是传出王后怀孕的消息，局势都会对我们更加有利，你还在磨磨蹭蹭的搞什么鬼？”  
“……我觉得还是等到婚礼以后再——”  
“啊哈，他不愿意和你上床？”  
“没有！我……还没问过这件事……”  
“哦？那你们这半个月都说了什么？”  
“呃——大部分都是和婚礼有关的事。你知道的，礼服、珠宝还有宴会什么的。其实也没说什么，时间太紧了，这些安排基本都和上次一样。我强行把他召回君临，他一直都很生气，不肯好好的和我谈谈。不过……为什么我总觉得，每次我提到Angela，Loki就会不高兴呢？他们不是一直很要好吗？我以为和他说些Angela的事情会让他有点，家的感觉，至少可以让他不再那么生气？等等……我为什么要和你说这些？我自己可以解决。”  
Hela开始同情她的私生子小弟弟了。同时她越发的确信，弟弟Thor根本不能自己解决婚姻的问题。  
“那就别再说Angela的事情，她已经不在了，提她只会让Loki徒增伤感。你就不能说点让他高兴的事吗？Thor，你以前对付情人的手段都扔到哪里去了？”  
“……现在哪里用得上那些手段？而且Loki和那些人不一样……”  
看着Thor一脸迷惘的模样，Hela表面上无动于衷，心里却在幸灾乐祸。弟弟在结婚的事情上不仅一意孤行，还背着Hela悄悄行动，让她在几个大家族面前信誉全失。对此，Hela感到很不痛快，所以她根本不打算告诉Thor她这些年来所知道的事实真相。  
“亲爱的弟弟，我知道你爱他，否则你也不会让我们陷入今天这种困境。既然你像爱Angela一样爱他，那就像过去对待你妹妹那样对你的新王后吧……哼，他会感觉到你的爱的。”  
“Angela……”  
Thor低头重复着妹妹的名字，悲伤和困惑在他的眼中交替来回。Hela就这么眼睁睁的看着她的亲兄弟被情爱的烦恼折磨，却在心里觉得非常有趣。真不知道这两个幼稚的弟弟什么时候才会发现近在眼前的真相……总之，她绝不会错过任何一个看好戏的机会的。  
几天之后，君临城的贝勒大圣堂再度迎来了一场盛大的婚礼（注释3）。  
在彩色玻璃、黄金和水晶打造的高大穹顶之下，母亲的哥哥、现任兰尼斯特公爵牵着王后从大门处走来。舅舅的那张老脸由于强颜欢笑而挤满了皱纹，两边排列的不少贵族们脸上也都挂着暗含着怀疑、惊讶和不屑的假笑。  
Thor站在大厅尽头的台阶下方。Loki走到他的面前，挽住他的手臂，然后他们一起缓步走上了层层阶梯，走到最顶端的台阶上，在天父和圣母的祭坛中间，转身面对着彼此。眩目的日光透过他们身后的七芒星彩色玻璃窗直射入圣堂中央。  
站在台阶下的Hela看不清他们脸上的表情，只能看见王后刚抬起一只手，国王马上将其紧紧的抓住。身着奢华法衣的总主教站在他们前方，开始以平缓的节奏念诵祷词，圣歌响起，优美而空灵的嗓音在圣堂内四处缭绕。  
歌声结束后，国王为他的王后披上了黑红相间、绣着红色三头龙纹样的华美斗篷，象征了他永恒的守护。总主教用一根布满金色与红色花纹的白色绸带在他们紧握的手上缠绕一圈，又轻轻解下，同时朗声念到： “在七神的见证下，坦格利安家族的Thor·Targaryen和Loki·Targaryen结为连理，从此以后，他们就是一个躯体、一个心灵、一个魂魄，直到永远。任何干涉他们婚姻的人，将受到无情的诅咒。现在，看着对方，说出你们的誓词。”  
“天父、铁匠、战士、圣母、少女、老妪、陌客，”国王和王后同时开口，念出七神的名字，他们的声音交叠，难分彼此，“我属于他，他属于我，从今日起，直到永远。”  
“经由这一吻，”Thor环视着高台下的众人，他的嗓音浑厚而洪亮，似乎充满了胜利的狂喜。他转头凝望自己的王后，接着一字一句、异常清晰的说到，“献出我的爱。”  
说完国王立即双手捧起王后的面颊，一个轻如飘絮般的吻落了在王后紧闭的双唇上。台阶两侧，Hela的两个孩子穿着可爱的衣裳，马上蹦蹦跳跳的开始朝空中抛洒金黄色的花瓣，台阶下则是掌声雷动，欢呼响彻了整座圣堂。远处的天空中，还隐约能听见龙扇动翅膀、卷起狂风的呼啸，以及阵阵雷鸣般的吼叫。  
金色的花雨漫天飞扬，明媚的日光穿透圣堂的彩窗，艳黄的花瓣在太阳照耀下就如一团团燃烧的火光。在星星点点的灿烂光辉中，年轻的国王突然将他的王后搂入怀中，用力甚至疯狂的再次吻他。王后急切的抬起手，也许本想将他推开，但最后他的手却落在了国王的肩上。  
此景此景让Hela突然想起他们四人的童年。她和Angela经常这样远远的看着他们，看着他们倚靠在一起或是追逐玩闹的景象，只是现在，Hela的心突然感觉阵阵刺痛，因为妹妹已经不在她身边了。  
掌声和欢呼还在继续。Hela知道，在场的不少人都是逢场作戏，并没有多少祝福真正发自内心。不过这些好像都影响不了Thor，他此刻的样子和他上次婚礼时那种提线木偶般的状态简直天差地别。自从Thor和Angela结婚之后，Hela还是头一回看见她的弟弟如此满足而快乐的傻样。  
国王的喜悦心情一直持续到了接下来的宴会上。婚礼后的宴会在王座厅举行。能容纳近一千人的大厅中挤满了各地来的大小贵族，木雕长桌拼凑成了几条长龙，每张桌上都摆满了七大王国最好的酒和食物。桌边不但有各种各样的蜜酒、果酒，就连青亭岛的上好红葡萄酒都任人品尝，还能喝到玉海对岸才有的金色葡萄酒。人们可以一边饮酒，一边享用诸如蜜汁烤鸡、蒜头烤排骨、炖野猪肉和鸽子派之类香气四溢的肉食，还可以不时尝几个血橙、甜瓜或草莓等水果换换口味。  
国王没坐在他的铁王座上。因为那张高耸巨大的铁椅子（注释4）实在是太扎屁股，所以国王选择了主桌后柔软的椅子，好和他的王后坐在一起。Hela坐在下方离主桌最近的位置上。其他离国王较近的地方坐的则是几位大领主以及御前会议的成员。  
离国王远一些的桌子上充满了欢声笑语，弄臣和小丑在人群中走来走去，不时激起一阵哄笑。可近处的位置气氛就十分古怪了。几个大领主们虽然轮流笑着向国王和王后举杯祝愿，坐下后却大都低头闷声喝酒吃肉。和他们坐在一起的妻子和孩子们则用古怪的眼神偷瞄王后。兰尼斯特公爵最为胆大，他呵令乐手们别再演奏那首《两颗跳动如一的心》，而是叫来了戏子和吟游诗人，命他们当众表演《征服者的两个老婆》（注释5）。  
这是一出从自由贸易城邦布拉佛斯传来的低俗喜剧。演的是征服者Aegon·Targaryen因为贪恋妹妹Rheanys的美貌，不顾自己已经和姐姐Visenya结婚，硬要将妹妹也娶作妻子，从而引起姐妹争风吃醋的故事。饰演Rheanys的妓女正猛地扯开自己的领口，一对丰满雪白的大奶子立刻弹出来，随着她风骚的扭动波涛摇摆。一旁的“Aegon”立刻夸张的推倒身边的“Visenya”，手舞足蹈的扑向“Rheanys”摇曳的胸脯。  
“噢——！我亲爱的妹妹Rheanys！你嫩如布丁、甜如蜜糖！”男演员“哗”的一下脱掉长裤，露出缝着大号假阳具的紧身内裤浮夸的大声念到，“若我陪了Visenya那老货一夜，我必定陪你十夜来补偿！快让真龙尝尝你的味道吧！噢、噢、噢、噢噢噢噢——”  
两个戏子抱在一起，嗷嗷直叫的扭动着屁股，“Visenya”则在一旁泼妇般的又喊又跳。他们滑稽的色情表演吸引了所有人的目光，引起了哄堂大笑和阵阵戏谑的喝彩，就连Hela也忍不住发笑。 唯有国王对此没有什么反应，因为他的注意力全都放在身边的王后身上。国王把所有的美食都堆在王后的面前，正努力的想喂他吃一块柠檬蛋糕。  
然而国王被王后当众无情的拒绝了。好在人人都忙着看“Visenya”和“Rheanys”互相扭打，除了Hela，没几个人注意到国王一次次惨败、只能低头喝酒的沮丧模样。  
王后大概是不喜欢这出戏，每次重新开演时他都端起酒杯别过视线，一次也没有笑过。然而这出戏剧在宴会上大受欢迎，几个演员在王座厅的前前后后来回演了好几次，一直演到太阳下山、宴会结束才作罢。  
不过接下来才是南方人婚礼中人们最喜欢的环节。酒足饭饱的人们簇拥着国王和王后离开王座厅，他们在走道和回廊中挤做一团，争先恐后的挤到国王和王后身边，个个都伸长了五指像疯了一样拉扯他们身上的每一样东西。南方的婚闹一向如此，不把两位新人扒得赤身裸体，人们绝不会善罢甘休。  
“王后脱鞋、国王弃冠！王后脱衣、国王扒裤！空荡荡——光溜溜——！”  
许多人大声胡乱嚷着这首低俗的小调，人群变得更加的激动和兴奋，各种各样的口哨声、嘘声和下流话不绝于耳、此起彼伏。国王和王后早就换下了结婚的礼服和珠宝，但他们身上的衣服也同样禁不起四面八方的撕扯。等人群终于一路挤到了梅葛楼的王家寝室门前，国王陛下全身上下被扒得只剩一条短裤，身上被无数淑女和绅士们拧抓捏打得到处发红。王后也只剩下一件只能勉强盖过屁股的衬衫了。  
当有个醉鬼伸手想扯掉王后的身上的衬衫时，国王愤怒的猛踢了那人一脚，把他踹得整个人向后跌飞，那人身后的几个吵吵嚷嚷的宾客也被撞翻在地，紧接着后面更多的人便接二连三的互相踩踏绊倒，一大群人顿时嚎叫连连、东倒西歪的躺成了一片。国王见状赶紧抓住机会，把王后一下扛到肩上马上就跑。等闹哄哄的人群重新站起来，只听见“砰”的一声巨响，王家寝室的大门已经紧紧关上了。  
Hela没去凑这个热闹，她只是一直跟在人群后面。从王座厅到梅葛楼的路上一片狼藉，珠宝首饰的碎片掉在凉飕飕的地砖上无人来捡，衣服、帽子、鞋子和袜子被扔的满地都是，Hela一路上甚至看见了好几条被撕烂的胸衣和内裤。这些人可真是太疯狂和放肆了，当初Thor和Angela结婚的时候，也只是象征性的在王座厅被扯掉了外套而已。  
据说这种下流的习俗是为了激起新人的羞耻心和欲望，Hela虽然不屑于参与此类活动，却希望真的有这种作用。就算刚才那几百只手都摸不出性欲，弟弟喝的那么多酒也总该有些效果。  
看着王家寝室紧闭的大门，Hela满意的笑了，脑子里突然闪过了母亲当初说的话。  
“等他们生下孩子，再去发现什么是爱情也不迟。”

 

注释1：原著中多恩没被龙家武力征服过。征服者伊耿没打赢多恩，他的妹妹雷尼丝还为了打多恩连人带龙一起死了。是伊耿的后代娶了多恩的公主才把多恩并入龙家的统治。  
注释2：征服者伊耿是龙家开国国王，同时娶了自己的两个姐妹维桑尼亚和雷妮斯。坦格利安虽然流行乱伦但一般都是一夫一妻制的。  
注释3：结婚的过程参考电视剧和原著中的婚礼。包括食物、歌曲的名字、誓词等。婚礼誓词是结合了原著里少狼主和小护士、乔大帝和三傻两次婚礼的誓词，有少量的改编。婚闹也是维斯特洛南方的习俗，可能因为太低俗电视剧没拍吧hhh另外贝勒大圣堂在剧里已经被色后一把野火炸了，书里还好好的，所以就不要纠结这个薛定谔的大圣堂了我只想让锤基在教堂里结婚而已……  
注释4：铁王座在原著里比剧里大很多倍，造型比较恐怖，下面还有十几级铁台阶。而且真的扎屁股hhh书里提过很多个王国屁股都被扎出血。  
注释5：《征服者的两个老婆》这出戏在原著中没提到内容只有名字，内容全是我瞎编的。当众演带颜色的戏是我的恶趣味，原著里并没有类似的情节。伊耿陪维桑尼亚一夜就陪雷妮斯十夜确实是原著中提到的传闻。

 

——tbc  
吐槽： 拖拖拉拉将近3w字情节进展竟然这么慢，遣词造句还谜之矫情，我真是服了自己了……算了吧什么样的风格都要尝试一下。pov有意思的地方就是同一件事情不同的人会有不同的视角，希望我的文也能让大家感受这个有趣的特点吧。另外冰火的原著真的很棒！比电视强一百倍不止！强烈推荐大家去看！

我感觉我把Thor写的很变态hh……不过我觉得在雷神1、2和A1、A2里面他确实是有强权色彩的角色。弟弟不听话怎么办？说两句打几架然后抓他回来关几千年直到听话为止就好了。和爸爸那种不听话就打和流放的方法异曲同工，反正就是不好好沟通反而诉诸暴力。Thor也曾经觉得Loki是因为讨厌他才到处给他惹事的。可能领袖风范有时候难免就会往强权和独断的方向跑，尤其像Loki这种光芒总是被掩盖的老二，会更敏感的觉察到Thor强权的作风吧，他可能会觉得哥哥在看轻他，所以总是用很逆反和极端的办法证明自己，同时也不肯轻易的示弱。所以当Loki发现老爹和哥哥并不是真的看轻他，自然就和家庭达成和解了。人物所在的世界观和经历的过程变化之后，一不小心就会ooc，我觉得这是写AU很难的一个地方，既想玩梗又不能想当然的玩梗，我……啊我尽力了吧……希望没有ooc得太过，感谢每一个阅读的人！


	6. Thor

Thor根本没有想到，婚礼后宴会最后会变成一场失控的狂欢。  
他把Loki放在床上，转身去拉了几张茶几和椅子挡住了房间门口。但王家寝室外的宾客们似乎还不肯罢休，他们仍然堵在门后乱喊乱叫、调笑起哄，就连厚重的木制房门都被拍的砰砰直震，就算Thor把双手压在门上也无济于事。  
“Thor，亲爱的哥哥……你为什么不看我呢？”  
那声音还在响，一下、两下、三下……好像根本就停不下来似的。  
“我现在……已经是你的王后了。”  
四年之前，同样在新婚之夜，在他的房间、他的背后，妹妹似乎也说过几乎一模一样的话。那时Thor觉得如芒在背、浑身僵硬，只想立刻逃走。可现在他却浑身上下都冒着灼热的渴望，仿佛他是一片干燥至极的黄色草原，只需一颗细小火星落入其中，就能让他从头到脚彻底的燃烧。  
奇异的甜蜜香气不知何时已经充满了整个房间，这不是某一种可以具体形容的味道（注释1），却可以直接渗入Thor的神经到处游走，驱使着他转身面对这气息的源泉。  
Loki就站在那张可以容纳数人翻滚的大床前。他并不像Thor想象中的那么冷漠，反而是面带微笑，那勾起的嘴角边，似乎还包含着挑衅和狡黠的意味。  
Loki的外衣和裤子早就被刚才那些疯狂的客人们撕扯得无影无踪，只剩下一件略长的衬衣还挂在他的身上。月光透过窗户从他肩上倾泻而下，让这仅剩的遮蔽也变得犹如透明，所有的一切突然都任凭Thor尽情的欣赏。  
Thor觉得另外一个自己在悄然苏醒，他不再是从前那个称职的兄长，而是在慢慢的变成那个一直想成为的可怕的罪犯。罪犯哪里还需要顾忌什么呢？于是他一步步的逼近他的亲生弟弟，先是像小时候那样，用手轻轻的抚过弟弟光滑的面颊，然后用力的掐住了他脆弱的咽喉，仿佛把他的性命捏在了手中一样。  
“你不想再逃跑了吗？”  
弟弟的颈部消瘦而滚烫，筋脉和肌肤正在Thor的手掌中微微颤抖。这种控制了弟弟的感觉让Thor开始渐渐着迷，他认为这还远远不够。而Loki看上去并不讨厌这种做法，因为他白皙的脸颊正一点点的染上可爱的粉红。他的绿色眼睛变得就像水光粼粼的湖面，正倒映着破碎发抖的月光。  
“……国王陛下。”Loki的声音听起来又轻又哑。他还是不肯乖乖的正面回答Thor的问题，却故意这样生疏的叫他 ，“你不是说过，你需要我吗？”  
Loki说的话就某个黑暗的魔咒，解放了Thor心里压抑已久的欲望。他用拇指碾过弟弟柔软的下唇，然后撬开他雪白的贝齿，深入他湿滑的口腔里来回搅动。弟弟立刻用灵巧的舌头在Thor的指尖上反复打转，仿佛在品尝他手上的味道。不过Thor可不止想让他吮吸自己的手指，他觉得眼前这张温热的小嘴还应该尝尝其他的东西。  
于是Thor瞄准Loki全无防备的脖子，毫不犹豫的咬住了颈后最脆弱的那一小块地方。甜蜜的香气顿时在空气中爆炸般的散开，弟弟跌倒在他的怀抱里，只能搂住他的肩膀，断断续续发出的痛苦的呻吟。Thor趁机撕掉了那件多余的衬衫，用它把弟弟苍白得可以看见青紫色血管的两只手腕紧紧的绑在了一起，这样他就再也跑不掉了。  
Thor突然完全放开了Loki，任由他跌倒在自己的脚边。接着Thor伸手捏起弟弟的下颌，拉下自己紧绷绷的短裤，早已勃起的阴茎从裤子里弹出，正好拍打在弟弟绯红的脸上。很多年前Thor就已经想这么干了。他居高临下的俯视着弟弟那惊讶且羞怯的模样，只觉得自己又变硬了许多。  
Loki犹豫了片刻。不过他很快伸出舌尖舔湿他自己的嘴唇，然后微微侧头，用唇瓣在Thor的阴茎上从根部往前缓慢的摩擦。当他的嘴靠近头部的时候，他便用红艳的舌头在那凸出的边缘上轻扫撩拨，最后才张开双唇，一边抬眼望着Thor，一边将硕大的前端一点点吸入口中。  
Thor感觉到水滑的口腔粘膜紧紧的包裹住了硕大的肉茎，便低头端详起了Loki含吮肉棒的模样。弟弟开始前后摆动头部，艰难的吮吸吞咽着口中的巨物。当茎身抽出时他的面颊便在吮吸中凹陷，而头部深深插入他的口中时他便眼冒泪光，喉咙里漏出被搅动的水声。  
很快Thor就不满足于这种慢条斯理的速度。于是他按住弟弟的头，迫使他更快的套弄自己的性器，一直到他承受不住、几欲呕吐，Thor才终于满意抽出自己的阴茎，上面沾满了弟弟水亮的唾液，粘腻的银丝从阴茎头部滑下，另一端还黏在弟弟来不及缩回去的舌尖上。  
还不等Loki呼吸顺畅，Thor就迫不及待的把他提起来摔在绵软的大床上 。Loki背对着Thor，他突出的肩胛骨恍若一只展翅的蝴蝶，脊椎的凹陷优美而流畅，一直延伸到两瓣屁股的上方。Thor忍不住往那圆润挺翘的屁股上扇了一掌，只见满眼颤动的肉浪。他又从另一个方向再打了一掌，两边雪白的臀瓣顿时都透出了诱人的羞红。  
Loki把头埋被子里，试图掩盖自己痛呼的声音。但他紧致的小腿却调皮的翘起，粉色的脚掌看似随意的摇晃，却正好轻轻的踢中了Thor高高竖起的肉棒。  
Thor目不转睛的盯着弟弟扭动的屁股，突然一下捉住了他捣乱的脚，抓紧脚踝用力一拉，把他拉到了床沿上。深红色的肉棒顿时恰到好处的挤入了那两片臀肉之中。Thor先是掰开这两片弹性十足的软肉，满意的欣赏了一会儿他的阴茎一遍遍划过肉红小穴的美妙风光。然后他又把雪白的肉瓣挤在一起，好让那道已经又湿又滑的缝隙夹住肉棒挤压……Thor玩的兴致正酣，Loki却似乎已经急不可耐了。他扭动腰部急促的喘息，吃力的扭过头看向了身后的哥哥。  
“噢……我的国王……”  
弟弟在渴望他。意识到这点后，Thor胸中突然产生了一股暴虐的欲望，他用力的在Loki的屁股上猛抽了十几下，当弟弟的惊叫变成求饶的哭泣时，他立刻伸手紧紧的掐住弟弟的后颈，粗壮的阴茎抵住瑟瑟发抖的后穴，缓缓顶开了那一圈嫩红的褶皱。  
Loki腰部抽动，双脚曲起到处乱踢，被捆住的双手也十指张开，用力挣扎。但他被Thor按在床上几乎动弹不得，只能任由凶猛的性器逐渐占领他的肉穴。弟弟的小穴湿滑又粘腻，紧致而滚烫，滋味比Thor过去享用过的所有情人都更加美妙。他刚插进去一截，层层叠叠的嫩肉就战栗的咬紧了他坚硬如铁的阴茎，紧得他难以再深入。他几乎能感觉到，这张淫荡的小嘴正急促的吸咬着柱身上的每一条凸起的青筋，极致的快感也随之阵阵来袭。  
“啊——啊……嗯……噢……！”  
淫荡的叫喊在闷热的房间里婉转回荡。Thor把这当成了Loki索求更多的信号，他更使劲的掐住Loki后颈的腺体，另一只手则粗鲁的掰开他的一半屁股，好仔细的看清深红的阴茎在他狭小的肉穴里进出的情形。Thor先是在小穴的浅出来回抽送，用阴茎顶端的肉棱快速的摩擦那快乐的源泉，直插得Loki浑身打颤、急促呻吟。等到肉穴被干得软烂出水，他就抓住机会进犯深处，用胯部连续猛拍弟弟的两瓣屁股，急促而凶狠的拍打之下，雪白的臀肉被撞的发红，交合之处不断传出淫靡的水声。  
Thor感觉到弟弟的小穴越发的湿润柔软，正向他灼热的肉棒绽开最敏感的尽头。他双手掐住Loki细瘦的腰往后猛扯，让那几乎已经熟透的肉洞将他的肉棒再吞下一截。Loki发出一声哭泣般的淫叫，然后就像无法呼吸一样拼命的喘息。因为Thor硕大的茎头已经顶在了他脆弱的生殖腔口。  
与众不同的触感让Thor感到前所未有的兴奋。他的脑中忽然一片空白，只剩下alpha最原始的征服以及播种的欲望。于是Thor俯身压住Loki，一手从前方捏住Loki的脖子，扭过他的头，逼迫他露出苍白的后颈，另一支手则狠狠的按住了Loki乱扭的肩膀。他又用大腿压过Loki的膝弯，小腿则按住他的脚踝，使Loki抽动的双腿无法挪动分毫，整个人被牢牢的锁在他的怀抱之中。  
“不要……不要！哥哥！不……”  
Loki越是害怕的求他，他就越感到兴奋和狂热。Thor低头再次吻住Loki颈部的腺体，用嘴唇和舌头舔吸那块薄薄的肌肤，弄得那里整片发红。接着他不顾一切的挺动腰胯，用还在涨大的阴茎顶开了那道软嫩的缝隙，刺入了隐秘的内腔。红艳的肉穴立刻开始急促痉挛，瞬间绞紧了Thor的整根肉棒，温热的湿液从打开的腔道中激射而出浇在他的茎头上，令他爽的头皮阵阵发麻。  
激烈的情潮之后，隐秘的生殖腔已经为Thor彻底的打开。他耸动腰部，把阴茎的整个前端挤进那极为娇嫩和狭窄的细缝，在里面疯狂的刮蹭戳刺，寻求那最极致的快乐。当Thor用力的捣弄生殖腔的深处的软肉，Loki就会浑身颤动，嘴里溢出短促的、带着哭腔的呻吟。他的眼泪沿着下颌不停的滴落，总是弄湿Thor掐住他下巴的指头。每一阵疯狂肏弄过后，他的肉洞总会激烈的抽搐，然后涌出汩汩温暖的爱潮。  
皮肉拍打和摩擦的声音越来越迅猛急促，被肉棒反复进出的穴口变得又红又肿，黏糊糊的液体在抽插中噗噗的喷射，把他们身下的丝被打湿了一片。在极乐的巅峰上，Thor狠狠的咬住Loki的后颈，死死抵住他被撞得粉红的屁股，用半根粗长的阴茎填满了又紧又嫩的生殖道，滚烫的种子尽数激射而出，持续的浇灌着他的亲弟弟那可以孕育生命的肉腔深处。  
omega和alpha的信息素在空气中交缠相融，Thor知道他已经在弟弟的身上留下了永远的痕迹。过去深埋于他心底的悔恨和失落，瞬间仿佛统统都得到了满足。胜利的快感在Thor的脑中疯狂的炸开，此时此刻，他只觉得自己比戴上国王的宝冠时更加的激动。  
Thor掰过Loki的脸，只见弟弟眼眶湿润，满脸泪光，平时略显苍白的脸颊此刻正透出情欲的粉红色。他看上去又委屈又可怜，让Thor忍不住覆上他红艳的双唇轻柔的磨蹭，给了他一个温柔绵长的亲吻。  
不过alpha高涨的情欲并不会就此平息。一吻过后，Thor解开绑住Loki双手的破衬衫，抓住他的手腕把他从床上拎了起来。Loki重心不稳，摇摇欲坠，为了不跌到他只能赶紧搂住Thor的肩膀。Thor便顺势扣住他的腰，急切的重新含住他的嘴唇，一边滋滋啜吸他的舌尖，一边把他拉向被桌椅挡住的卧室门口。  
到了门边Thor突然转身把Loki推向了门前的桌子边缘，捏住他的屁股把他抬到了细窄的桌面上。Thor的双手沿着大腿内侧细腻的肌肤一路上滑，掐住Loki凹陷的膝盖内侧，将他两条长腿一直压到他的肩膀那么高，几乎把他折成了两半。  
“哥哥……你要折断我了。”  
弟弟皱起眉头小声的埋怨着Thor，可他却伸手搂住了自己的双腿，以保持这个放浪不堪的姿势。他的小腿搭在Thor的肩上，仿佛不经意的贴住Thor的耳朵轻微的摩擦。  
这姿势让Thor能清楚的看见激烈的性交在弟弟身上留下的所有痕迹。他的膝盖、肩膀和手腕泛红，屁股中间肉穴又红又肿，正一吐一吸的漏出粘稠的精液。腿间的性器也高高的翘起。Thor握住他的两颗肉卵揉弄亵玩了片刻，又捏住他的肉棒，指尖上下滑动，然后张开五指，用粗糙的掌心抵住肉棒顶端前后画圈。Loki盯着Thor手上的动作轻声喘息，他的脚忍不住在Thor的肩膀上摇晃踢踏。  
Thor突然五指并拢，用力的挤压Loki的阴茎顶部。胯下的阴茎又顶住了弟弟腿间被操得合不拢的淫穴。  
“你知道刚才他们为什么要堵在门外吗？”  
“嗯、嗯…啊…为什么……？”  
淫液还未干涸的巨大肉茎再次撑开穴口红艳的褶皱，肉洞内半透明的白液一点点被挤出，沿着臀部圆润的弧线缓慢的滑落。  
“因为他们想知道我们什么时候才能生下真龙的后裔……你觉得是什么时候呢？”  
Thor没有得到明确的回答，回应他的只有弟弟激烈而淫乱的尖叫。Loki的后背撞上了房门，下颌高高的后仰，突起的喉结在粉红的肌肤后上下滚动。Thor的肉棒在他烂熟的肉穴中长驱直入、畅通无阻，甚至轻松占领了狭小温热的生殖道。  
Loki身下的桌子开始剧烈的抖动，把沉重的木制房门都撞的砰砰作响，差一点就盖过了他断断续续、时短时长的呻吟。Thor的一只手则富有技巧的玩弄他冒着透明淫液的阴茎，另一只手则粗暴的反复揉捏着他浑圆的屁股，在白腻的皮肤上留下了一道道鲜红的抓痕，  
各种淫乐的声音再次在房间里激烈的回响，时而急促狂乱，时而温柔绵长。Thor用尽全力，疯狂的宣泄着他对弟弟所有的渴望，然后尽情的欣赏他双唇微张、口吐红舌、泪眼朦胧的模样。一想到是自己让他如此情欲狂乱、爱潮汹涌，Thor就感到前所未有的得意和满足。他的种子一次又一次的射入Loki饥渴难耐的生殖腔深处，直到满溢而出、再也装不下，直到他们都筋疲力尽为止……  
其实alpha是不会筋疲力尽的。  
为了对付omega长达数天的发情期，七神赐予了alpha在某些方面无穷无尽的力量。不过这对于那些不在发情期的omega来说就是巨大的困扰了。他们多半会因为无法忍受而只能用脚把alpha踢到床下。  
“噢——！Loki！你也太无情了吧！”  
“走开，我要去洗澡！啊哈……别这样看我，Thor，我要自己洗澡，自己一个人。”  
于是Thor被无情的留在了床上，只能隔着一道帘子看着弟弟在仆人们的服侍下洗澡。房间里点起了蜡烛，纱帘之后，摇曳烛光勾勒出Loki美妙的曲线，让Thor移不开眼睛。不过很快他就躺进了浴盆里，Thor只能听着哗哗的水声展开联想了。  
“……Loki，你当时到底为什么要离开？”  
“我已经回答过你了。”  
“但是你在说谎。”  
有时Thor可以很轻易的分辨出Loki的谎话，不过这只是他依靠直觉做出的判断，他并不能推测出谎言背后隐藏的真相。  
如果是其他的事，Thor通常不会这样刨根问底，因为Loki的个性一向如此，他早已习惯。然而Thor总是忍不住想起Loki从前离开的事，他很不喜欢Loki在这件事上欺骗他，还总觉得自己遗漏了什么重要的秘密。  
“尊敬的陛下，我也不是时时刻刻都在说谎的，偶尔我也会说点宝贵的真话。”  
“可你走的时候什么都没拿，根本就不像是计划好的。从君临到旧镇这么远，你却一分钱都没带走！过了几个月才有人在旧镇看见你……那几个月，你——噢……”  
王子和公主不能亲自处理生活琐事，有时就连东西掉在地上都必须等仆人来捡，因为母亲不允许他们当众随便低头弯腰。Hela是和父亲去了军队才能生活自理。Thor和Angela从前要不是为了溜出红堡去玩，也不会学着自己穿衣服。而Loki最受母亲的疼爱，母亲总是把他带在身边……在Loki15岁的时候，Thor心想，他甚至连鞋带都不会绑。Thor简直无法想象。Loki匆忙离开红堡之后的几个月，究竟过着怎样的生活。  
“红堡里的每一分钱都是属于坦格利安家族的，我既然打算投奔学城，自然要先学会放弃一切。那几个月我跟着商队的马车到处绕路，虽然浪费时间……不过也挺有趣的。”  
Loki还是没有真正的回答。Thor知道每当Loki这么应付自己的时候，就意味着他要骗人到底，除非他自己愿意，否则他绝对不会告诉Thor事情的真相。  
“商队？……什么样的商队？”  
“嗯——他们卖的是一些……漂亮的、可爱的、迷人的……”  
“什么东西？珠宝？”  
“一些让人忍不住想马上打开、一探究竟的东西。”  
“……”  
Thor决定暂定遗忘这种被欺骗的焦虑，不再自寻烦恼。也许将来某一天，Loki会愿意告诉他实情的。反正Loki已经永远不能离开他了，他有足够的时间用来等待。  
纱帘之后水声又开始哗哗作响，Loki从水中站了起来。等到仆人帮他擦干头发、穿上睡袍，他才从纱帘后走出来。  
“轮到你了，亲爱的哥哥。噢！别靠近我，你黏糊糊的。”  
Loki正打算无情的绕开Thor直接往床边走去，不过Thor伸长手逮住了他，把他搂过来亲了一下，又拍了拍他的屁股，才很不情愿的放手。  
等到Thor也收拾干净，躺回已经被仆人收拾整洁的大床上时，Loki早就沉沉睡去。烛火熄灭，黑暗之中，他像婴儿一样蜷缩着身体，背对着Thor侧躺在床的一边，黑色的卷发随意的披散，长长的睫毛不时轻微颤动，仍然绯红的双唇中正溢出均匀的呼吸。  
Thor紧贴着Loki的背后躺下，撑起上身借着朦胧的月光注视着弟弟睡着的模样。他们还小的时候就常常这样睡在一起，那时Loki还会在梦中紧紧的抱住他。此刻仿佛一切又回到了从前，但似乎有什么已经悄然改变……不过Thor转念一想，又觉得自己没什么变化，很久以前他就已经想像现在这样占有Loki的一切。  
原本Thor并不想强迫Loki屈服。今晚他本打算等人群散去后就离开房间，就像他当初离开妹妹Angela一样。他甚至从未想到Loki会像现在这样，对他敞开身体，甚至任凭他玩弄。  
也许这是因为他听取了姐姐Hela的意见。婚礼前的最后几天，他没有在Loki面前再提到Angela……然而Thor知道这更有可能只是由于Loki做了他的王后，生下真龙的后裔现在也是Loki的责任。没人比Thor更清楚，责任可以逼迫一个人做任何他根本不想做的事。  
现在他已经得到了Loki的身体，很快他就会得到Loki未来的孩子，甚至他未来所有的生命与光阴……但Thor却依然觉得不能满足，连他自己都不明白，这不满的感觉为什么仍在他胸口里反复徘徊，他不是已经得到Loki的一切了吗？  
他到底还想要什么呢？


End file.
